Atrapados por el deseo
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Fic en conjunto, del Fc SasuHina de NU Esperamos les guste y enjoy...ojo! Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hi!  
no, no se preocupen  
este fic no es solo mio, así que no se preocupen porque no van a tardar tanto los capis como en los míos n/ñ"

Este es un fic que hacemos en conjunto en el fc sasuhina, si desea alguien participar debe ser miembro del fc y decir que quiere formar parte de los escritores  
sin más que decir...aquí les dejo el primer capi n.n  
las actualizaciones se haran dependiendo de la cantidad de comentarios y la persona que le toque solo tardara entre una o una semana 1/2, si se tarda lo continuara el que le sigue y así sucesivamente

* * *

Dos personas muy diferentes y por cosas del destino se unirían en una noche que traería la luz a sus oscuras vidas…una noche llena de suspiros y emociones a flor de piel

**Noche intensa.**

Dos personas muy diferentes y por cosas del destino se unirían en una noche que traería la luz a sus oscuras vidas…una noche llena de suspiros y emociones a flor de piel.

Esa noche…una oscura noche de lluvia, daba un aire perfecto tal vez para ocultar las heridas de un corazón roto o de un alma sumida por las penumbras de su soledad…  
En medio del bosque se hallaba un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos color onix, todo daba a entender que se encontraba en ese lugar desde hace ya bastante rato, su pelo pegado a su rostro y sus ropas de la misma manera en su cuerpo…remarcaba sus músculos y se veía que el chico entrenaba duro todos los días, sus ojos puestos en la botella que yacía en una de sus manos…

"Hmph, brindo por tu muerte maldito- decía en tono inexpresivo antes de dar otro sorbo de aquel líquido-……me siento…vacío

A su alrededor se podía ver reflejado su tristeza, todo su dolor…toda la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros desde su niñez…y ahora una muerte a cuestas, su venganza había sido cumplida…había matado a su hermano. Pero lo que creyó que traería la calma a su espíritu, lo que pensó que calmaría a los fantasmas…solo le dejo más desolación a su cansada alma que ahora trataba de encontrar algo de "paz" en el alcohol  
Lo había intentado…se encontraba de vuelta en Konoha ya hace unas semanas, pero sentía que nada era igual…era cierto que sus fans seguían acosándolo día y noche, que sus amigos siempre estaban al pendiente de él ¿Pero eso alguna vez logro llenarle? No…aquello nunca fue suficiente y menos ahora…se sentía más solo y perdido que nunca. También se había dado cuenta de que sus antiguos compañeros tenían una relación que se podría decir "más que amigos"…junto a ellos se sentía "fuera de lugar"

"…Nunca podré ser como ellos…nunca"

Iba a dar otro sorbo de su botella cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona atrás de el…dirigió su mirada hacía la persona…aquella solo mantenía su mirada baja, todo daba a entender que se encontraba llorando, este maldijo por bajo…lo único que deseaba era auto compadecerse y estar acompañado solo por su soledad junto a su querido sake…quería ahogar sus penas solo y resulta que una chica llegaba a interrumpir su intento de emborracharse en paz

* * *

Ni siquiera un día de lluvia le impediría decírselo…había cogido las fuerzas, por fin se encontraba decidida a contarle sus sentimientos…  
Se preguntaba como los recibiría? La imagen de su idolatrado rubio llegaba a su mente…apenas se lo imaginaba su corazón comenzaba tomar más velocidad y la sangre subía a cada centímetro de su rostro  
Tres años…tanto tiempo sin verle ¿y que hizo a penas lo tuvo cerca?  
Se desmayo sin poder decirle ni si quiera un "Hola"…suspiraba…que tonta se sentía cada vez que eso ocurría…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser más valiente?  
Tener más confianza en ella misma y confesarle lo que provocaba en todo su ser?

Pero hoy era diferente, lo estuvo observando durante estos días…se veía tan contento con el regreso de su compañero de equipo…como hubiera querido correr asía el y compartir su dicha…pero pronto podría hacerlo, ahora que le confesaría sus sentimientos, ahora que había cogido las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que le quería…que era quien le quitaba el aire...que desde pequeña lo había observado desde las sombras y esperaba que la tomara en cuenta alguna vez  
Llovía a cantaros pero ella se sentía radiante, el sol había vuelto a su persona con la ayuda de aquellos ojos azules…  
Así cogió su sombrilla y emprendió camino donde seguro este se encontraba…El "Ichiraku Ramen", muchas veces se imagino preparándole todos sus platillos favoritos, cuantas veces soñó con cocinarle todo el ramen del mundo con tal de ver una sonrisa en su rostro solo para ella…  
En el camino al puesto de comida iba pensando en como le diría, si su corazón resistiría tanta emoción… ¿conseguiría decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba y no caer desmayada como tantas veces?  
Sonrió de solo recordarlo…de todas las veces que estuvo cerca de ella, bueno…no fueron tantos "momentos", pero ella los atesoraba con todo su corazón  
Fue en ese instante que se detuvo, le escucho dentro de aquel local…todo indicaba que no se encontraba solo  
Su expresión se lleno de tristeza ¿Cómo le confesaría sus sentimientos si estaba con alguien más? Quizás si esperaba un poco…había esperado desde los 12 años ¿Qué le costaba esperar un poco más?  
Dentro del puesto de comida se escuchaba su voz muy alegre, parecía que estaba con su compañera de equipo, a veces escuchaba que este se quejaba al recibir un golpe de ella, pero todo mostraba que los… ¿disfrutaba?...seh…lo podía ver en sus ojos…en sus expresiones para Sakura, ella se reflejaba en su mirada…el la veía con…amor  
Sintió un gran vacío en su interior, los miraba como se reían…veía como esa persona se sonrojaba le hablaba y ella…sentía que sobraba en ese hermoso cuadro y ni siquiera estaba junto a ellos  
En su mente se veían ellos y su persona muy lejos de alcanzarle

Se había dado cuenta, sus lágrimas no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas…se encontraba llorando al comprender de que su amor no iba a ser correspondido porque "esa" persona…ya tenía a quien amar.  
El paraguas cayo de sus manos al tiempo que la tristeza comenzó a llenar cada parte de su ser…no aguanto más, salió corriendo del lugar…tal vez pensó que así lograría dejar sus sentimientos tras ese poste de luz que tanto la vio observar a su amor comer y reírse  
Miles de emociones llenaron su alma, tenía deseos de desaparecer, quería morir…sentía mucha rabia hacía ella misma por no darse cuenta antes, también por un segundo sintió enojo por el propio rubio…porque no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que ella guardaba para el, pero luego cayó en lo obvio… ¿Cómo iba a darse cuenta si él solo tenía ojos para Sakura?  
De solo pensar en eso más tonta se sentía…había construido un castillo en el aire y este se había venido abajo junto con su cuento de hadas  
Su mundo se vino cuesta abajo en un segundo…corrió y corrió sin detenerse…hasta ya no poder más, su sufrimiento era tanto que no le permitía dar un paso más. Se sentía tan sola, tan fuera de lugar…nada ya tenía sentido en su vida  
Se abrazo a si misma tratando de darse consuelo, quería contener sus lágrimas pero le era imposible

En eso sintió la voz de alguien

"Hmph, podrías callarte? Me molesta tu llanto"

Pero ella permaneció en silencio, no le importaba de quien se trataba…no le interesaba más que su tristeza. Ni siquiera le importo que aquel se acercara  
El Uchiha no dijo nada más, solo le paso la botella

"bebe, te sentirás mejor- ella levanto su mirada y con ambas manos recibió lo que este le entregaba

El chico se sorprendió de que esta ni si quiera le preguntara que era, si no que tomo un sorbo enseguida del liquido…una sonrisa burlesca se dibujo en su rostro al notar las caras que hacía por lo fuerte del trago, pero en ningún momento dijo nada…al contrarío, siguió bebiendo

"Hey, no te lo tomes todo, aún necesito olvidar…aunque sea por una noche"

Ambos empapados, pero sus penas eran tantas que no les importaba, tal vez deseaban que esa lluvia se las llevara…por muy imposible que así fuera

--

Rato después se encontraban en la residencia del Uchiha en búsqueda de más licor y poder olvidar  
En sus cuerpos los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a hacer efecto con cada sorbo y aunque ninguno se dijera nada. Lograban de un modo darse "cierto" apoyo  
Después de horas sin hablar este se puso de pie y se situó frente a ella, con su típico tono inexpresivo le hablo

"Es por el Dobe ¿cierto?"

La Hyuuga abrió sus ojos de par en par para luego volver a tomar ese tono lleno de melancolía

¿Acaso tan evidente era? Y si fue así… ¿Por qué él nunca se dio cuenta?

Solo asintió apenas antes de bajar su mirada

"Lo sabía…-dijo antes de dar otro sorbo de la botella y pasársela a la chica que también bebió igual que el-…lo viste con Sakura ¿no?"

"…...H-Hai…" - decía tratando de contener su dolor, su sufrimiento…

El silencio volvió a llenar el lugar, este la miraba detalladamente…podía verse reflejado en aquellos opalinos ojos llenos de tristeza… ¿Era su reflejo?

**Suspiro pesadamente**

"Hinata te llamas ¿cierto? – Ella asintió quedadamente- ¿quieres olvidarte de ese dobe aunque sea una noche?"

"…P-Para eso es…el sake… ¿n-no?"

Respondía la chica mientras sus dedos jugaban con la boca de la botella, este le quito el licor de las manos y con una de ellas le tomo de la barbilla…le obligo a mirarle directamente…ella se sonrojo por su cercanía

"no me refiero de esa forma, yo también quiero olvidarme de todo por un momento…podríamos "ayudarnos" mutuamente ¿Qué me dices?"

La morena trataba de no mirarle a sus oscuros ojos…se sentía absorbida por su penetrante mirada  
Pero no entendía a que se refería ¿Cómo podrían ayudarse?  
Ella deseaba olvidarse de su sufrimiento, quería sacar al rubio de su mente aunque sea una noche…ahuyentar el dolor que le agobiaba su corazón, no importaba como

"E-Etto…y…como hacerlo?"

En este solo se dibujo media sonrisa mientras soltaba su barbilla para ponerse de pie y extender su mano asía ella  
Por unos segundos la Hyuuga dudo, pero luego suavemente puso su mano sobre la del chico…este comenzó a guiarla…a llevarla a otro sitio dentro de su casa  
Los colores subieron de golpe al rostro de la morena al notar donde la había llevado…era el dormitorio

Así que a "eso" se refería, este puso ambas manos en el rostro de ella, esta solo bajaba su mirada…segundos después sintió los labios de portador del sharingan sobre su boca, pero…esta no respondía a su beso  
El moreno se separo de ella…le dio la espalda mientras bajaba su mirada

"Ándate, es mejor que te vayas…no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres"

Se sintió mal, quería en verdad olvidarse del Uzumaki por un momento, no deseaba sentirse de esa forma…no quería estar sola esta noche, pero… ¿Esa era la manera?

Por primera vez había logrado juntar el valor necesario para confesarse y su corazón fue roto por no haber tenido la determinación suficiente y decírselo antes, ella siempre a querido tener más confianza en si misma y dejarse llevar por una vez, no analizar tanto todo  
Respiro suavemente cogiendo fuerzas y sin dejar su vergüenza le abrazo por la espalda, este se sorprendió al sentirle…pero aún sentía que todo era obligado y a el nunca le gusto obligar a nadie a nada…se soltó del abrazo y se sentó en la cama mientras bajaba su mirada, la heredera Hyuuga nuevamente se sintió rechazada, solo permaneció en silencio unos segundos…a su mente vino la imagen del rubio con la pelirosada riéndose y disfrutando…llenando su alma de aquella desolación que sintió al verles, cogió valor nuevamente y comenzó a sacarse la ropa lentamente…  
El moreno levanto su mirada…sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tener frente a su persona la imagen desnuda de la chica, con ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza

"H-Hinata…" – apenas pudo pronunciar, se encontraba en total estado de shock

"…Mm.…g-gomen S-Sasuke-san…demo…y-yo…no se exactamente que…h-hacer" – decía la chica apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos y el rojo cada vez ocupaba más parte de su cara

En eso el chico de ojos color onix se puso de pie, acerco su rostro al de ella para nuevamente posar sus labios sobre los suyos…esta vez ella si respondió a su beso, al verse respondido le atrajo más a su cuerpo pasando sus brazos por su cintura, aquello provoco un suave quejido por parte de la Hyuuga…este aprovecho eso para profundizar más y poder recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de la boca de la peliazul mientras rozaba con sus dedos su piel desnuda  
Entre besos con voz ronca pero muy suave le dijo "Descuida…seré cuidadoso…no te haré daño"

Con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la chica que solo se estremecía con cada roce, ambos con sus ojos cerrados…ambos disfrutando del momento, entregándose en un beso necesitado y lleno de deseo  
Sin cortar el toque de sus labios, sin dejar que su lengua perdiera "territorio" este comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de su traje dejando sus pectorales al descubierto y tirando de aquella molesta prenda al suelo  
El calor de sus cuerpos iban en aumento, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos ahogados al sentir una de las manos del chico acariciar uno de sus pechos…su respiración comenzó a tomar más velocidad...  
Este al notar ese cambio en su respirar…entre cortos pero muy sensuales besos dijo en un tono muy ronco pero sexy…

"¿Te…gusta?" – decía mientras masajeaba con más intensidad, pero muy suavemente…  
En respuesta ella solo podía soltar otro gemido, realmente en ese momento no se acordaba del rubio ni de lo que había pasado horas antes…solo el calor y una enorme ansiedad era lo que llenaba todo su ser…sus sentidos. Todo era gracias a aquellas nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando junto al moreno de ojos onix…  
Mordió sus labios al sentir la lengua de este jugar con uno de sus pezones, su cuerpo se arqueaba al recibir aquellas caricias…su piel ardía de solo sentirle morderlo…lamerlo, debía decir que era absolutamente delicioso  
Luego este se separo lo suficiente para mirarle directamente, tomo su mano y la condujo a la cama…ella solo se dejo llevar  
Le recostó para luego mirarle por un buen rato…el rubor en las mejillas de la Hyuuga iba en aumento de solo sentir aquellos ojos negros recorrer su cuerpo sin mesura

"e-etto…n-no me mires de e-esa manera…q-que me da pena…" – decía mientras desviaba su mirada, sus mejillas cada vez iban tomando más color

Una sonrisa de ángel demonio se dibujo en el rostro del moreno, aquello lograba poner más nerviosa a la hyuuga que sentía como si su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento  
Este se situó a su lado…le susurro al oído

"No puedo evitarlo, por más que quiera…no puedo despegarlos de tu cuerpo"

Sus opalinos ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharle…su respirar se paro por un segundo antes de volver en si…ella sabía que sasuke no era un chico de palabras dulces, también sabía que aquello que estaban viviendo era solo para "ayudarse a olvidar" pero…apreciaba sus palabras, le hicieron sentir linda como nunca antes…  
En ese instante salio de sus pensamientos al sentir la lengua del moreno en su cuello… esta solo podía cerrar sus ojos de sentirle, recorrió todo el camino hasta volver a probar la miel de sus labios mientras sus manos masajeaban su estomago…provocando pequeñas risitas por parte de la chica que fueron callados al sentir uno de los dedos del uchiha jugar en la entrada de su sexo…su cuerpo se tenso y sus manos inconcientemente se aferraron a las colchas de la cama  
Un gemido más "violento" se escucho salir de la boca de la portadora del Byakugan al sentir uno de sus dedos introducirse en ella…este se separo de ella solo para mirarle arquear todo su cuerpo de solo sentir su dedo entrar y salir de su vagina, pero el placer fue mayor cuando sintió el segundo y luego un tercer dedo…aquello era mucho calor…el fuego en su interior crecía con cada movimiento que ella daba a su cadera para intensificar el placer…sus manos trataban de dar con algún lugar de donde sostenerse, mordía su labio inferior tratando de controlar los gemidos que iban en aumento al notar que el chico cada vez aumentaba la velocidad mientras se inclinaba cerca de su oído

"te vez sexy cuando gimes de esa forma – una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujo en su rostro al notar que ella no podía ni responderle debido a los espasmos- me pones tan caliente…" – dijo antes de aumentar más el movimiento de sus dedos...

Sintió como todo se volvía blanco, el calor se esparcía por sus paredes internas…Sasuke sintió aquel liquido blanco en sus dedos los cuales retiro y los lamió con lujuria

"Sabes delicioso, deberías probarte…-le dijo en tono ronco para luego acercar sus dedos a la boca de la chica, ella con timidez los lamió...una sonrisa seductora se dibujo en los labios del pelinegro para luego proceder a sacarse la parte de debajo de su traje junto con sus boxers y situarse en medio de la morena…se introdujo lentamente mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la chica que se tenso de sentirle  
Los movimientos eran lentos…pausados, pero poco a poco y entre jadeos iban tomando cada vez más intensidad debido al aumento de calor en sus cuerpos  
Gemidos salían de sus bocas con cada envestida dada por el chico  
Este se apoyo en sus manos y levantándose un poco trataba de aplicar más fuerza…  
El placer llenaba cada célula de sus cuerpos, traspiraban a causa de la intensidad…de la pasión…del roce  
La Hyuuga clavaba sus uñas en aquella colcha de color azul marino mientras cerraba sus ojos aguantando las corrientes placenteras que sentía con cada empuje que este daba en su interior

"Demonios…ella es tan húmeda y estrecha…" – pensaba mientras jadeaba a medida que la envestía cada vez con mayor "dificultad" al sentir como las paredes apretaban su miembro

Aquello era mucho para la chica…los espasmos llenos de calor eran más intensos y con mayor intensidad, trataba de contener sus gemidos mordiendo su labio…pero después no pude evitarlo más…suspiros, gemidos ahogados salían de su boca, más al sentir que las envestidas del Uchiha iban cada vez más rápidas…sentían que pronto ambos llegarían al orgasmo  
El no pudo sostenerse más en sus manos, el peso de su cuerpo cayo con suavidad al cuerpo de la morena…continuo más el movimiento de vaivén más lentamente hasta que sintieron la "liberación" del calor en su interior en un último gemido por parte de ambos…  
Sus respiraciones aún eran "anormales" al igual que su respirar…poco a poco sus latidos comenzaron a volver a la "normalidad". Sasuke se retiro hacía atrás y se recostó a su lado, sus pechos aún mostraban el aceleramiento de sus corazones…sus cuerpos transpiraban y sus cabellos pegados a su rostro  
Ella le miro con timidez, este solo tenía su mirada puesta en el techo…trataba de recuperar la normalidad de su respirar

"A-Ano…S-Sasuke-san…– decía mientras desviaba su mirada al notar aquellos ojos negro en los suyos-…etto…g-gracias"

Este se sorprendió por sus palabras, realmente no esperaba que le diera las "gracias", sabía que aquello que había pasado era para "ayudarse mutuamente a olvidar" pero…  
Este desvió su mirada y le hablo con su típico tono ronco

"No tienes porque agradecerme"- dijo antes de volver su mirada a ella, esta solo asintió con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y ese rubor en sus mejillas…este se había quedado mirándole por unos segundos antes de volver a hablarle mientras volvía a desviar su mirada-"… ¿te quedaras esta noche? No tienes porque irte"

"S-Si debo…mi padre se podría preocupar…"- respondía mientras se recostaba y dirigía su mirar al techo

"…ya veo…"-dijo el mientras también dirigía sus ojos a aquel lugar

* * *

**Pov. Sasuke:-**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el sol en mi rostro ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la noche anterior estuvo lloviendo?  
Creo que nadie porque el condenado si que brillaba con intensidad, tanto así que logro despertarme  
Me giro para que no me de directamente y un suave aroma a flores se cuela por mi nariz llegando a mi cerebro

"…es su aroma"

Aquello me hizo recordar, entonces no había sido un sueño…respire profundamente, me sentí un tonto al notar como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro  
Si que había sido una noche intensa, a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos…su aroma, su piel…su cuerpo…sus gemidos  
Pude sentir la erección…mi cuerpo se calentaba de solo recordarla…  
Con mi mano comencé a "calmar" el calor que sentía entre mis piernas mientras recordaba tu cuerpo bajo el mío, tus jadeos, tus besos…lo húmeda y apretada que estabas…  
Gemidos ahogados salían de mi boca a medida que mi mano iba tomando velocidad con cada imagen de la noche anterior…  
La respiración se me hacía cada vez más dificultosa a medida que llegaba al orgasmo

"A-Argh…H-Hi…nata…"

Podía sentir tus labios sobre los míos…ver tus ojos cerrados tratando de contener tus gemidos…la suavidad de tu piel bajo mis dedos…  
Tanto calor era insostenible…

Luego todo se volvió blanco, "volvía" a la claridad de mi habitación…mi mano llena de mi esperma  
Un suspiro sale de mis labios, debo vestirme…pronto vendrán a buscarme para ir a entrenar…

Ese día me sentía "extraño"…no se…no lograba sacarme de la cabeza la noche anterior ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? He tenido bastante sexo en mi regreso a Konoha, bueno…para algo estaban esas fans ¿no? y yo como hombre con necesidades ¿Por qué no complacerlas? Aunque ninguna era ni fue de importancia para mi, solo eran para pasar el rato…pero anoche… ¡Demonios! No lograba sacarme a esa chica de la mente y mi cuerpo ardía de solo recordarla  
Ni siquiera lograba poner atención a las instrucciones de Kakashi, los molestos griteríos de Naruto y Sakura no llegaban a mi ¿todo por estar pensando en ella? Era como si mi cuerpo pidiese a gritos el suyo, era como si lo reclamara ¿Cómo podía estar "afectándome" tanto?

Ese día no la vi…creo que fue para mejor…porque si la hubiera tenido frente a mi en ese instante…seguro me la hubiera tirado delante de todos y no me hubiera importado lo que pudieran decirme

Los días siguientes me sorprendí a mi mismo buscándole, en mi mente solo estaba su persona…ni siquiera había venido el recuerdo de mi pasado, era como si todo hubiese sido "remplazado" por su rostro, su piel…sus labios  
Caminaba por las calles de la villa, rechazaba a una y otra fan…me encontraba rodeado de gente pero me sentía solo, pero no era la misma soledad que me invadía desde la muerte de mis padres…se podría decir que era más como una ansiedad…un deseo imperativo por verle, por saber si tenía tan en mente esa noche como yo  
No la hallaba por ninguna parte, ya empezaba a desesperarme…le busque por todas partes de la villa, eso si…muy bien disimulado para que nadie se percatara de mi ansiedad  
¿Dónde demonios estará? Si pudiera acercarme a la mansión Hyuuga…pero seguro no sería muy bien recibido o no me quitarían la vista de encima…

Segundo día que no daba con ella… ¿acaso solo yo necesitaba verle?

Otra noche que soñaba con ella, otra maldita noche donde mi cuerpo reclamaba su piel ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que me pasa?! Porque no puedo sacarle de mi mente? ¡¿Y porque demonios ella no venía a verme?!  
Salí temprano de mi casa este día, debía despejarme un poco…entrenaría para tratar de sacármela de la cabeza aunque sea un rato…  
Camino…veo las nubes pasar lentamente por el cielo, las tiendas recién abriendo…el vacío aún en las calles, el sol tratando de colarse por los árboles al comenzar a entrar al bosque…y yo como estupido mirando cosas que antes no le prestaba atención, lo único que me falta ahora es que me ponga a hacer una poesía dramática…  
Comienzo a entrenar…llevo un buen rato golpeando un árbol, pero todo es imposible…su recuerdo me distrae nuevamente, creo que si no la veo pronto no podré seguir…debo verle  
Fue en ese instante que escuche voces muy cerca de donde me encontraba, fui acercándome lentamente para evitar ser descubierto…creí haber escuchado tu voz ¿o quizás sea tanto mi deseo por verte que imagino cosas?  
Vuelvo a escucharte ¿quizás no es solo idea mía? No puedo creerlo ¿mi corazón esta palpitando con fuerza de solo saber que podría tenerte cerca nuevamente? Increíble…

Escuche un grito ¿eras tu? Si, era tu grito…comencé a preocuparme…acelere mi paso y ahí te encontré tirada en el suelo…iba a acercarme pero percibí otras presencias que se acercaban donde tu estabas, mis puños se apretaron inconcientemente…tan cerca de ti y no puedo acercarme…  
Eran tus compañeros de equipo…todo daba a entender que se encontraban entrenando

"Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? – ese era el chico perro, atrás de el venía ese chico de anteojos…Aburame creo, tu solo asentiste y dijiste te tomaran enserio ¿Qué no se preocuparan tanto? ¿Qué querías ser más fuerte sin importar como? Me sorprendí…inconscientemente media sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, pero mi semblante cambio al notar como Kiba se acercaba mucho a ti…se que solo estaba ayudándote a ponerte de pie, pero…- esta bien, pero no te esfuerces tanto, déjame ayudarte…"

¿No era yo quien quería permanecer oculto? ¿Entonces que estaba haciendo en estos momentos frente a ellos? Pude notar el leve rubor en tus mejillas, te separaste de tu compañero al tiempo…desviabas tu mirada

"Que quieres Uchiha?" – y que le importaba a el? Quería destrozarle el rostro por haber estado tan cerca de ti, pero debía controlarme…solo me limite a pasar del, solo tenía ojos para ti…por fin te encontraba y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad

"Hinata, tenemos que hablar"

Iba a acercarme a ti, pero ese idiota se ponía en medio…ya me estaba cansando, se estaba buscando una paliza y no me iba a hacer de rogar ¿Quién se creía que era para no dejarme acercar a ti?

"Hinata no tiene nada que hablar contigo…traidor"

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba a punto de desenfundar mi espada y hacerlo añicos…aunque me había ido de la aldea, yo nunca traicione a Konoha y si ese fuera el caso…nadie tiene derecho a decirme nada, yo tenía mis razones  
En eso su otro compañero hablo, tu solo mirabas la escena algo temerosa

"No debes meterte Kiba – el susodicho iba a hablar pero es interrumpido- eso no es asunto tuyo"

Creo que ese chico perro debía estar agradecido de su compañero porque en verdad iba a darle una paliza…iba a hacerle comerse sus palabras. Detesto que me juzguen sin conocer el porque de mis actos…nadie conoce mi verdad, no tienen derecho a criticar mi manera de actuar  
Vuelvo a centrar mis ojos en ti, notaste que te volvía a mirar y evitabas mirarme directamente ¿Acaso te ponía nerviosa? Eso me gusta

"Ven"- te digo para luego darles la espalda

Te demoraste un poco en seguirme, seguro era para disculparte por dejarles…  
Bueno, a mí que me importan ellos...? Escuchaba los reclamos del Inuzuka, del porque me hacías caso y me empezabas a seguir…  
Estuvimos caminando en silencio por bastante rato, te observaba de reojo…lucias muy nerviosa

"Tuviste problemas para llegar a tu casa esa noche?"

Mi voz era calmada pero por dentro trataba de controlar mis ganas de tirarte en ese lugar, todo mi ser lo pedía a gritos  
Los colores subieron de golpe a cada centímetro de tu rostro, de seguro vinieron a tu mente los recuerdos de esa noche…solo media sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al notarlo

"…N-No, yo…e-entre por la v-ventana…nadie se d-dio cuenta"- decías con tartamudeos mientras jugabas con tus dedos en señal de nerviosismo

"Tuviste alguna misión los días siguientes?"

Te sorprendiste por mi pregunta, se que no tenías obligación de responderme, pero necesitaba saber el porque no pude verte después, yo creía que era una obligación que me lo dijeras

"Etto…n-no…es solo que…-bajaste tu mirada, en ella se reflejaba tristeza-…no deseaba v-verle…no quería encontrarme con…N-Naruto-kun"

Eso dio en mi orgullo? No se, pero sentí como si me hubieran clavado un kunai directo en el pecho ¿Cómo podías estar pensando todavía en él si estuviste conmigo? Y yo como idiota no había podido olvidarme de ti desde esa noche, y tu solo seguías pensando en el Dobe de Naruto…  
Pero no podía mostrarlo, demo…mi orgullo herido habló por mí…

"deberías enfrentarlo, no huir de el- que tonto no? Después de todo era yo quien más huía de mi pasado, pero solo buscaba herirle…dañarte como tu lo hiciste- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas llorando nuevamente por él?... ¿quieres que te ayude a olvidarlo nuevamente?" – te dije esto último con una sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro

Un golpe, eso fue lo que recibí de tu parte, mi mejilla roja…mi Sharingan que se activo, con fuerza agarre tu muñeca  
Tu me mirabas entre asustada pero enojada…extraña combinación, mi sangre comenzaba a arder  
Con rapidez tome tu otra muñeca y con fuerza te embestí contra un árbol, un quejido salió de tu boca al golpear tu espalda contra este

"S-Suéltame! M-me haces daño" - decías mientras tratabas de soltarte de mi agarre, pero no lo conseguirías…yo era más fuerte que tu

Me acerque a ti…tu solo seguías moviéndote intentando escapar de mi agarre…mi boca se acerco a tu odio, tu cuerpo se tenso por completo

"Porque?...como puedes pensar en él si..."- ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No! no puedo mostrarme así de débil…debo irme, tengo que alejarme de ti… ¿contradictorio no? estos días eres lo único que a ocupado mi mente y ahora que te tengo como quería…deseo escapar de ese lugar

Te solté…no quería verte, baje la mirada…si no lo hacía lo más probable es que no pudiera contenerme

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

me alegra que les este gustando, el capi anterior fue escrito por mi, este capi esta escrito por mi sensei (furuna) tal vez más de alguno a leído alguno de sus fics sasuhina

estoy segura que les gustara, ya que es una grandiosa escritora

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen (que mal ToT)**

* * *

Todo tiene un límite y, por supuesto, yo tengo un límite. Ella logró que el vaso de mi poca paciencia se viera totalmente rebalsado.

_Esta noche moriré en ti, __  
__en el aliento álgido y lejano, __  
__en un abrazo yerto y olvidado..._

Lo reconozco, me delaté varias veces, cometí muchos excesos, dije siempre las cosas que nunca debí haber dicho, estuve en los lugares más equivocados, me tropecé varias veces con la misma piedra sólo para que tú siempre pasaras de largo pensando en él. Y yo pensaba mucho en ti y en aquella noche que por algún motivo imperioso quería repetir, pero que tú parecías haber olvidado a la mañana siguiente. Feroz golpe a mi orgullo y a mi ánimo, aunque eso no era impedimento para que día tras día pensara en aquello, en tus gemidos, en la sensación de tu piel en mis dedos, en como me tocaste, en como estabas húmeda en mi cama. Sinceramente creí que me iba a volver loco, porque me estrellaba de frente con tu rechazo, con tu miedo, con tu mirada fija en él. Pensar que yo te arrastré esa noche sin imaginar que cavaba mi propia tumba en el proceso, que tonto fui.

Luego de que me rechazaras con una bofetada furiosa, comencé a seguirte. Espiaba cada movimiento tuyo, cuando estabas con tus compañeros, cuando entrenabas sola, cuando reías con las bromas tontas de algún chico -al que odiaba siempre-. Cada cosa que hicieras, yo parecía una sombra de ella, sin miedo representar el papel de ridículo obsesionado, no me importaba mucho en realidad. Siempre tenía el pretexto perfecto para rondarte, para estar más o menos cerca, y nadie lo notó porque era perfecto. Al principio me limité a seguirte en el pueblo, había muchos callejones desde donde te observaba, muchos tejados en los cuales estaba protegido de algunas miradas curiosas, pero más de alguna vez un imbécil se acercó a mí curioso. Por ejemplo, un ANBU, según él yo actuaba algo sospechoso. De la manera más sarcástica le aclaré que no era su asunto suyo, si no quería tener problemas, finalizando con mi Sharingan activado. Me insultó y se largó mientras yo mascullaba mi rabia.

Un día cualquiera oí a lo lejos los gritos de tu compañero, el que no quiso que esa vez me acercara a ti. Venían él y Aburame, sin ti en esa ocasión. Mi primera reacción fue darme la media vuelta, obviamente ellos no me importaban en lo absoluto, hasta que oí al pasar tu nombre, en el mismo instante me detuve en seco.

- Es sólo echarle una ojeada al departamento de Hinata-chan, luego nos juntamos con Kurenai-sensei.  
- De acuerdo, debemos apoyar a Hinata en estos momentos, ha de ser muy duro para ella...

Hubiera querido saltarles encima para saber de qué hablaban, pero la rabia que sentía en esos momentos anuló cualquier impulso o pensamiento. Hablaban de apoyarte, de difíciles momentos y no me había enterado de absolutamente nada, claro, no me dejabas entrar a tu vida, ellos podían sí, ellos estaban ahí. Lo peor, vivías sola y jamás me comentaste la más mísera palabra, incluso nombraste a tu padre y su preocupación.

Nada. Que idiota ¿para qué lo harías?

Días más tarde, un atardecer gris salí de mi casa. Tenía una idea fija en mi mente.

Esperé por horas bajo el aromo que está casi al frente de tu departamento. Creo que en algún momento dudé sobre seguir ahí parado como idiota o no, pero me decidí a continuar, porque las ganas de verte fueron mayores a mí. Pasaban las horas, pasaba la gente, todo me intranquilizaba, la risa de algunos, sus gritos absurdos y fuera de lugar. Yo seguía con la vista pegada a tu departamento, contando los minutos de esa desesperante espera que iba a acabar con mis nervios. Poco me importaba si alguien me descubría, lo que temía era responder alguna pregunta, alguna muy tendenciosa que me hiciera confesar lo que mi orgullo ocultaba a todos. En la tarde comenzó la lluvia a caer muy tenuemente, de forma demasiado melancólica, pero en fin, últimamente me comportaba como un ser sentimental, casi como una niña... Odiaba en lo que me estaba convirtiendo.

_En lo que me estabas convirtiendo._

En el departamento de arriba vive una pareja de recién casados, lo noté por la forma dulce en que se trataban. Dios, que escena más llena de dulzura, logró agotarme. En el departamento de abajo vive una anciana que tiene varios gatos y que parece adorarlos en verdad. Aparte de eso no noté mayor movimiento, y nuevamente mis ganas me carcomían, quería verte regresar. Por ese motivo no tenía posibilidad de irme porque podrías aparecer en cualquier momento y si no estaba ahí todo se iría al diablo...

Casi obscurecía y te vi venir a lo lejos a paso lento, muy pausado, demostrando un cansancio de siglos. Instintivamente me resguardé junto al tronco del aromo, mirando cada uno de tus movimientos y viendo como tus compañeros se despedían de ti y comenzaban su propio camino. Los miraste hasta que se perdieron e hiciste un gesto que no pude notar muy bien. Cuando te plantaste frente a tu puerta, decidí salir de mi escondite y rápidamente llegué a tu lado, sorprendiéndote. Ahogaste un gemido y retrocediste un poco por el susto que te di.

- ¿Qué ha-haces aquí, Sasuke-san?  
- Pasaba por aquí... y quise saludarte ¿no puedo?

Miraste hacia atrás como buscando alguna explicación lógica a mis palabras, pero era tan evidente que la escena no era normal que volviste tu mirada a mí, interrogante. Mi sonrisa maliciosa te puso en alerta, lo sé, mi mirada febril logró en verdad asustarte. Las llaves de tu departamento cayeron de tus manos y chocaron contra el suelo con su ruido metálico. Me acerqué y te pegué contra la pared, no podía dejar de ver tus ojos que me observaban con auténtico terror ¿tan mal concepto tenías de mí? Esa vez sonreí con calma cerrando los ojos para así ahuyentar mi enfado. Te sentí temblar, te sentí indefensa, te sentí como una niña a la que abrazaría siempre. Quise darte un beso, pero apartaste la cara.

Otra vez él.

_Era una hermosa noche. Hermosa y fatal con su lluvia melancólica._

- Esa misión ¿te dejó muy agotada?

Asentiste en silencio sin verme, mirando las llaves que seguían en el suelo, dudabas en recogerlas. Yo me había alejado un poco, pero no apartaba mis ojos de ti, necesitaba no perderme detalle de nada, de cada gesto, de cada expresión, de casa respiro que dabas.

- Yo he estado bien -dije por lo bajo, sabiendo que poco te importaba en realidad, pero debía retenerte con cualquier recurso, por idiota que fuera. Estaba esperando algo, pero no sabía qué. En ese momento te arrodillaste para coger las malditas llaves que te separarían de mí.

Te volviste a mí, me miraste de forma extraña.

- Lo siento Sasuke-san, pero d-debo entrar a la casa, ya e-es muy tarde y necesito descansar.  
- Vale, lo que tú digas -respondí desviando la mirada por el pasillo. Comprobé que no había nadie cerca y tampoco había ruidos al rededor.

"La noche reinaba en todas partes. Quería sumergirme en ella, contigo."

- ¡¿Qué haces?!  
- Algo que hace tiempo quería hacer, pero que no me dejabas.  
- No...

Intentaste pegarme luego de que te agarré la muñeca, pero no te lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera. Te atraje a mí de manera brusca, trastabillaste un poco, y logré mantenerte en pie. Alzaste la cabeza y me miraste con verdadera repulsión. Decidí que no me iba a detener por ello y continué tomándote y pegándote contra la fría pared. Por un momento temí que te pusieras a gritar y por consiguiente viniera algún molesto vecino, tal vez el muy dulce y tierno joven que observé en la tarde. O tal vez la señora de los gatos con su ejército de felinos. Pero no lo hiciste, sólo te limitaste a  
forcejear en silencio, tratando de hacerme daño en verdad, lo que me hizo sonreír de malsana satisfacción.

"En verdad intentabas alejarme?"

Antes de caer rendida al suelo, me observaste de manera interrogante y cerraste los ojos no comprendiendo nada.

_Te busqué por todos los rincones eternos, __  
__por entre las cavidades perdidas del tiempo, __  
__en los ojos que ríen en el reflejo..._

Ya llovía con fuerza, a esas alturas poco me importaba porque te tenía en mi departamento, acostada en mi cama, y yo mirándote desde una silla. Todavía estabas bajo el efecto del genjutsu que utilicé para poder vencerte en aquella extraña y muda lucha. Me sentía nervioso, me cosquilleaban las manos de la ansiedad y las ganas, quería tocarte, pero a la vez temía tu reacción, temía que despertaras gritándome, odiándome más. Era raro, sentía que no me detestabas del todo, que algo en ti era lo que te impedía avanzar a mí. No tenía forma de saberlo en realidad, nunca podía llegar a ti, no te importaba que lo hiciera, no me dejabas.

Me sobresalté cuando te vi abrir los ojos con lentitud, tratando de fijarte en un solo punto, hasta que te hallaste conmigo. Abriste demasiado los ojos, te revolviste en la cama antes de sentarte en ella y me observaste sin querer creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Hola.

No me respondiste, imagino que no estabas de humor para hacerlo tampoco. Imagino también que todo se hizo claro para ti de forma muy rápida, por como me miraste y el no intentar irte, sabiendo que todo intento sería en vano.

- Las ventanas están selladas con chakra, todas las de mi departamento. La llave de la puerta la tengo escondida y por supuesto, no te diré donde. Disfruta tu estadía aquí.  
- ¿De qué s-se trata todo esto?  
- Fácil, eres mi rehén y de aquí no sales hasta que yo lo diga.  
- ¿Qué dices? Yo tengo una vi-vida allá afuera y no puedes... -estabas aturdida todavía por el genjutsu del cual fuiste presa, te temblaban los labios, pero no sé si de rabia o alguna otra cosa. Tal vez no dabas crédito a tus oídos.

Carraspeé levantándome de la silla.

- Llegué a mi límite, lo sabes aunque fingiste siempre no notarlo. Ahora, me cansé de cierta forma, porque estamos en la misma situación.  
- ¿Me p-puedes decir por favor d-de qué hablas? -exigiste en voz baja, sin mirarme, sin querer hacer contacto visual conmigo. Noté un ligero rubor en tus mejillas, un cándido, precioso y dulce rubor que me hacía sentir reconfortado a pesar de todo. Dudé en contestar, me parecía una escena bastante decadente para mí, pero no iba a dar pie atrás.  
- Tú le quieres ¿no? Yo creía que no quería a nadie, o más bien, me gustaba la idea de no necesitar jamás a una persona. Quería bastarme con mi mismo y claro, uno se forma ideas estúpidas.

Me acerqué y te alejaste. De todas formas logré agarrar tu mano antes de que te salieras de la cama y te atraje a mi cuerpo, pegué tu rostro a mi pecho y estrellé mi nariz en tu pelo. Quería absorberte de la manera que fuese por entera, tu aroma no me había abandonado desde la lejana noche en que nos encontramos en el bosque y te propuse eso... y desde esa vez la idea se había apoderado de mi mente.

Demonios, me había vuelto una de esas estúpidas niñitas fans.

- ¡Quiero i-irme! No me puedes tener aquí, y-yo... -tampoco sabías que decirme. Todavía yo no te soltaba porque las ansias ya me subían por el cuerpo, quería otra vez sentirte en mis brazos, debajo de mi cuerpo, con tu rostro sonrojado de placer y disfrute. Te hice recostar a la vez que invadía tu cálida boca, la cual intentaste negarme al principio. Luego de un mudo forcejeo, incluido arañazos que no me hicieron el menor daño, pude hacer que te calmaras. En vez de seguir con mi ataque decidí levantarme y caminar hacia la puerta, desde donde me dediqué a observarte.

Suspiré de forma silenciosa, tu imagen, a pesar del odio con que me miraba, era preciosa.

- Deberías saberlo, en parte es tu culpa. No luchas, pero sin embargo por dentro te mueres. Yo hago ahora algo de lo que tú debiste hacer hecho.

Te acomodaste en la cama, abrazándote las piernas y apoyando tu mentón en ellas. Afuera el único ruido presente era el de la lluvia, el de la más infinita soledad. Por alguna razón luego de aquella noche, me venía sintiendo muy solo, yo un ser que desde hace años vivía sumido en la más profunda desesperación y que creía haberme acostumbrado a ella. No era así, se me hizo dolorosamente claro cuando en medio de la noche me despertaba extrañando tu cuerpo. La lluvia me gusta. Si hubiera estado solo en ese momento me hubiera dedicado a observar por horas la ventana, oyendo su ruido tenue y cadencioso, pero en ese instante llenabas todos los rincones, llenabas todos los espacios que, estando vacíos, me ahogaban. Algo tenía tu presencia, algo que no podía descubrir por más que luchara intentándolo. Podían ser muchas cosas, podía ser la suavidad que nunca abandonaba tus actos, la dulzura de tu sonrisa que nunca antes había notado en realidad... tal vez porque eras simplemente tú y yo un idiota que estaba perdido en el mundo, que comenzaba a necesitarte.

_Escuché tu canto de venganza __  
__contra los que aún estamos, que estuvimos, __  
__me reprochas, me hieres, ¡te marchas! _

Hacía un tiempo que varias cosas habían cambiado en mi vida. Mi venganza después de ejecutada, no había logrado aplacar en nada el dolor y la apatía que me causaba el seguir vivo. Era como un títere que se levantaba en la mañana sólo por levantarse, no por tener fe en el día que se presentaba. Mi vida era la comedia inútil, como leí en un libro. Y en eso, una noche cualquiera en un bosque, perdido, apartado de todos, te cruzaste. Al principio no me causó alguna impresión, eras una más, eras un ser que siempre había estado lejos de mí, pero en ese momento sentíamos lo mismo, nos unían nuestras emociones, nos unía un mismo dolor y me acerqué como un ciego, no podía saber a lo que me precipitaba.

Pero luego ¿qué? Luego... rehuías de mí, era eso, me encontraba atado de manos, porque no podía acercarme a ti. Y diablos, como me enfurecía, como me agotaba, como me hacía odiarlo todo y volvía a sumirme en mi ciclo de destrucción. Luego de ti, no tenía las ganas de buscar a alguna chica, ya no me atraía la idea de amanecer junto a una extraña que después no volvería a tomar en cuenta nunca más. Aquello más de alguna vez me significó soportar una escena de reproche y celos, pero no me importaba, todo para mí era un juego, todo era por sádica diversión. Dime ¿eras el castigo para esos pecados?

- Esta vez no te diré lo mismo. Quieras o no, deberás quedarte aquí, pueda o no tocarte ¿puedes ahora entenderlo?

"Una noche, en un bosque, yo no sabía..."

Alzaste la mirada de forma orgullosa, tus ojos brillaban con un fulgor que no había notado antes, y asentiste en silencio, pero no pude comprender ese gesto. ¿Podía acercarme a tu lado? ¿Podía estrechar tu mano? Decidí arriesgarme, decidí que quería sentirte un poco cerca, que necesitaba abrazarte sintiendo la lluvia y tu cuerpo.

Lo presintió cuando lo vio a su lado antes de entrar o más bien querer entrar a su departamento. A pesar del cansancio del cual era presa su cuerpo después de esa larga misión, lo había visto todo muy claro. Por esa razón hubiera podido luchar, hubiera podido pedir ayuda, negarse mil veces, pero algo en su ser la impulsó, la arrojó a sus deseos y trataba de entender que le sucedía, porque sentía calidez al tenerlo cerca, ahora besándola con lentitud, sabiendo que tenía el poder de la situación, que tenía el tiempo, su tiempo en las manos.

Era un egoísta.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie podría saberlo porque ya conocía en parte el carácter del Uchiha y estaba segura que lo había calculado hacía tiempo, revisando el más mínimo detalle para hacerlo todo en el más absoluto sigilo. Sonrió al sentir el aliento de Sasuke golpear su fino cuello, pero de inmediato borró el gesto de su rostro ¿desde cuándo sonreía por él? Siempre cada uno de sus gestos habían sido dictados por su amor al rubio y ahora... ¿qué pasaba? Quiso alejarlo empujándolo suavemente, pero sólo consiguió que el joven se apegara más a su cuerpo y comenzara a pasar su mano bajo su camiseta. Eso provocó un gemido involuntario de placer, que la hizo enrojecer de vergüenza, porque en cierta forma se encontraba muy indefensa ante él.

A su merced.

_"Naruto corriendo feliz hacia Sakura quien lo recibe con una encantadora sonrisa. Que raro, antes de que se fuera a su largo entrenamiento, jamás lo hubiera echo, de seguro hubiera preferido la muerte antes de dedicarle un gesto tan amable. _

_Pero ya no. _

_Ahora ellos, los contemplo y puedo notar algo que insistía en no ver, entre ellos es notoria la atmósfera íntima y cálida que sólo puede producirse... entre personas que se aman. Aparto la vista, me hace daño y quisiera gritar en ese instante. Soy tan tonta, ¿por qué no aprendo de mis errores? ¿Por qué todavía le sigo con la vista? _

_Y me encuentro con otra mirada, una que va dirigida sólo a mí. Una mirada obscura... creo que hace días me sigue, no lo sé bien. _

_Casi había olvidado la escena, me había repetido mil veces que eran ideas mías, que nunca Sasuke-san me miraría de esa forma, de la manera en la que pensaba, pero ahora... _

_Estoy aquí." _

De alguna manera Sasuke consiguió darle la vuelta por lo que casi se ahoga contra las sábanas. Apartó la cara buscando aire, pero casi lo perdió de nuevo cuando el Uchiha logró llevar su mano hasta su entrepierna, la que acarició con suma delicadeza. Decidió ocultar el rostro, pegándolo a la colcha, que estaba impregnado del olor del joven. Un olor salvaje, muy masculino... un olor que no era desagradable. Apretó los puños, gimió por lo bajo ya que Sasuke comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, la que estaba más expuesta. Le apartó el largo y sedoso pelo para acariciar con su lengua aquel fino y delgado cuello que siempre le ofrecía un cálido refugio.

- ¿Te gusta? -le preguntó sobre la piel, ya con la voz ronca por el deseo, sin dejar de tocarla.  
- N-no... -pudo responder la Hyuuga con apenas un hilo de voz, no muy convencida.  
- Eres muy mala mintiendo, porque tu boca me dice una cosa y tu cuerpo... otra muy distinta.

Era verdad, no era simple fanfarroneo, ya estaba completamente húmeda, luchando por no gemir cada vez que sus dedos se introducían por la entrepierna. El Uchiha parecía dispuesto a torturarla de esa manera puesto que no hacia nada más que acariciarla en ese sitio y eso comenzaba a impacientarla.

Quería sentirlo. Por alguna razón, lo necesitaba.

- Quiero oírlo de tu boca, o no voy a seguir.

Sonrió con verdadera malicia cuando la vio levantar la cabeza bruscamente para buscarlo con sus opalinos ojos. De seguro pensó que se burlaba, pero al ver la expresión de ese rostro que tan frío se mostraba a veces, comprendió que era cierto. La tenía atrapada, si hubiera tenido la suficiente presencia de ánimo, le hubiera pedido que no la soltara. Decidió morderse la lengua antes de darle la satisfacción de saber que lo deseaba por igual. Así que apartó la cara e hizo gesto de querer levantarse, lo que nuevamente él no permitió.

- No importa... de verdad no -dijo con algo de tristeza que no pudo disimular. Intentó sonreír.

Sasuke salió de la cama para tomar rumbo a la sala de su departamento. Hinata esperó en vano que regresara, contó los minutos, luego las horas, todo se le hizo muy pesado en ese momento. La situación era lejos la más ilógica vivida en su vida, aunque si lo analizaba bien, su vida nunca presentaba grandes cambios, a veces creía ahogarse en la rutina. Y era él quien lo cambiaba todo.  
Comprendió que había perdido esa vez, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la sala.  
Lo encontró acostado en un sofá con la mirada perdida en el techo, y su postura denotaba un gran relajo. No se tomó la molestia de mirarla, no se movió un poco, continuó sumido en sus impenetrables pensamientos, en ese Hinata instante tuvo la idea de que le gustaría conocerlos. Se acercó lentamente y al llegar junto a él, se arrodilló a su lado. Tampoco con eso se movió. Ya un tanto molesta le pasó una de sus manos sobre la frente del Uchiha, quien cerró los ojos con ese contacto, mostrando que la ignoraba.

- Sasuke-san -susurró de manera acariciante, acercando cada vez más su rostro al de él. A esa provocación el aludido dio vuelta el rostro, encontrándose unos ojos opalinos, puros tan cerca que mecánicamente echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. La joven soltó una risita nerviosa, y volvió a pasar su mano suave por los contornos del masculino rostro.  
- ¿Qué? -preguntó con algo de apatía, sintiéndose reconfortado con aquella caricia. Porque a pesar de que se había enredado con muchas mujeres antes, nunca alguna se preocupó de tomarse la molestia de tratarlo con esa amabilidad.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, mirando los del Uchiha.

- Olvidémoslo todo... no sé lo que venga mañana...

Le tomó de la mano y lo obligó a ponerse de pie para llevarlo rumo al cuarto.

Debo decir que fue delicioso. Durante tres días te tuve prisionera en mi departamento, saboreando todo momento, sin soltarme nunca de tu cuerpo. Comí bien poco y dormí mucho menos, Naruto lo notó de inmediato, lo cual me pareció raro, no lo creí tan suspicaz. Me miró con su sonrisita burlona mientras se afirmaba las manos atrás de su nuca. Entornó los ojos como si mirándome de esa forma pudiera descubrir lo que hice.

"Que estás muy pálido, Sasuke. Y delgado, ¿dónde estuviste estos últimos días?".

Fueron tres días en los cuales me sumergí en el placer, en el deleite, en tus actos, creo que hicimos el amor en todas partes, cocina incluido, aunque mayormente nos encerramos en el cuarto y no salíamos más que para comer. Era increíble, era todo extraño, tú aceptabas todo lo que te dijera, yo me rendía a tu piel, me abrazaba como un náufrago a tu cintura. A veces me dormía con tu suave voz, me cantabas una canción desconocida para mí, luego sentía que me tapabas y cuando me creías dormido, enredabas tus dedos en mi cabello. Una sonrisa se dibujaba involuntariamente en mi rostro y de verdad me quedaba dormido a ratos. Al despertar volvía a buscarte.

Le querías, pero eras de una infinita amabilidad conmigo. Y me sentía un idiota, confundido por una mujer que no podía quererme.

- N-no, e-estoy cansada...

Lo decías sin ningún tipo de convicción, por lo que me impulsaba a seguir. Hundía mis labios en tu cuello, en tus pezones, en tu delicado vientre que me gustaba tanto acariciar. Tu cuerpo respondía contra tus palabras, parecía que en ti se llevaba a cabo una gran lucha interior y yo quería confundirte también, que sintieras en parte lo que yo, así no me iba a sentir tan solo.

_Ya te veré en el fondo de mi cuerpo. __  
__Ya nos encontraremos en el ataúd, __  
__¡el que está lleno de muerte hermosa!. _

Hinata se resguardó contra la pared, mirándolo con enfado. Era evidente que había llegado al límite de su paciencia, ya se sentía agotada, hambrienta y de verdad necesitaba ver sus asuntos de afuera. Pero Sasuke por alguna razón se empeñaba en retenerla de manera posesiva y no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Tampoco gustaba de responder a preguntas, no le gustaba sentirse invadida, luchaba por resguardar un poco de su intimidad. El joven fue hacia la ventana y le dio la espalda.  
Aprovechó la ocasión para coger su bolso, el mismo que traía de la misión. ¿No le bastaba con todo lo que le había dado? La había vencido, derrotado, arrastrado, saciado de ella, y aún quería más.

Trataba de comprender. Se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Pero la última vez que te tuve bajo mi cuerpo terminé acabado. Si bien estabas sonrojada, si bien gemías, si bien tu cuerpo respondía a mis caricias, a mis embestidas, tu mente estaba muy lejos de mí. Tu alma se había quedado detenida en algún otro sitio al cual yo no podía llegar. Me detuve en el acto, no sé si sorprendido o muy herido, por un instante no supe qué hacer sólo atiné a mirarte a los ojos. Bajaste la mirada y todo se me hizo claro.

Me habías llamado Naruto en un momento de placer, sé que te lo imaginaste, por esa razón tenías los ojos cerrados y no me veías a mí. ¿Por eso era tanto el disfrute?

Te odié, como nunca antes había odiado a alguien, hubiera deseado acabar con tu existencia. Pero era una excusa, yo no podría hacerlo, porque siempre añoraba tu abrazo... a pesar de todo.

No respondes mis preguntas. No me permites acercarme. No quieres verme. No me dejas alcanzarte, la vida ha seguido, hace días de eso y hoy te encuentro en una de las calles principales de la aldea. No estás acompañada por tus compañeros, estás muy sola resguardada atrás de un poste con la vista en dirección a un solo punto.

El desaliento me recorre el cuerpo, estás mirando fijamente a Naruto, con las mejillas sonrojadas. No sé a quien odio más, si a ti por hacer el papel de ridícula o a él, el dueño de tus afectos. Creo que los odio por igual, pero al final, en este momento interpretamos el mismo papel. Sentimos lo mismo, otra vez, tú podrías ser la única que me entienda, pero la única a la que no le interesa hacerlo.

De verdad, tengo ganas de alejarme de esa escena, pero por algún motivo mis pies se niegan a obedecerme y sigo contemplando tu imagen adorando a Naruto, lo que me hace sentir enfermo. Mal muy mal, me dan ganas de llegar a ti y obligarte a que dejes de verlo, que me veas a mí, que olvides cualquier otra cosa, pero no puedo. Podré encerrarte conmigo, podré llevarte a la cama, disfrutar de tu cuerpo, pero no puedo hacer que dejes de verlo.

Y eso es lo único que quiero.

Mi habitación me agobia, me trae recuerdos que me sofocan. He estado aquí encerrado por horas, ya que luego de que pude apartar mis ojos, aunque no mi mente, de tu imagen, llegué hasta acá y sólo pude lanzarme a la cama. Todo se me hace pesado, no sé si quiero verte... si lo hago, lo más probable es que me lastime, porque parece que soy la niña de esta relación. Lo reconozco, me has cambiado, soy un ser que se desconoce a sí mismo y sólo encuentra una justificación a su existencia contigo. Patético.

_Pero no puedo dejar de verte._

continuara...

* * *

Agradecemos los reviews de...**Nittea, Nylleve, kamix3, MURTILLA, sussane.x, HinataFan**

besos

gracias por su apoyo, esperamos sus reviews ¡nos alegran el día! y hacen a un fic feliz n.n

**Fc SasuHina**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!! espero esten muy bien, aquí haciendo acto de aparición jejeje, nos alegramos que la historia este siendo de su agrado. Este capi esta escrito por una espectacular escritora, su nombre es Marisu y seguro muchos también la conocen.

Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.

* * *

Una de aquellas noches sofocantes llegó, y aunque la Luna resplandecía enormemente bajo el cubierto de unas cuantas nubes, ya nada llenaba un vacío inexistente que ella había dejado… Y me recordé a mi mismo, me recordé como en un principio… En mitad de una nada inmensa que luce infinita, con el eterno desasosiego de mi razón a media luz. Solo… Estúpidamente solo, hoy, como antes, como siempre.

"Dame un solo motivo para olvidarte"

Sentía el mundo sobre mi pecho, y en realidad pensaba ¿Para esto es que he regresado a Konoha? Quizá era eso… Debía toparme con algo mayor a mi odio por Itachi… Algo mucho más grande: La desesperación de saberla distante, la impotencia de ver que aunque se hubiera entregado a mí, no puede ser mía completamente en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Quise correr, escapar de aquella cama que sólo me recordaba a Hinata, huir de aquellas calles que solamente me conducían hacia sus brazos, retroceder el tiempo para no verle jamás…. Evitar sentir.  
Pero no puedo más… Con esta tortura de haber probado sus labios, su piel delicada y no volverlo a hacer nunca más… Sí… Si así era necesario, lo haría.

"No te buscaré más…"

Ya no importaba más… Y con la tormentosa imagen de aquellos labios sobre mi piel en mi mente, no me di cuenta a la hora en la que cerré los ojos para dormir.

Día tras día, la monotonía continuó su curso… Y en eso una misión se nos atravesó… Y como era de esperarse tendría que estar con aquél par de tórtolos que no me dejaban en paz…

Naruto… Había evitado verlo a como de lugar mientras me fuera posible; no podía comprender el sentimiento enfermizo que me producían nuestros encuentros casuales, ni siquiera en las misiones se le despegaba a Sakura un momento; no es que me molestara aquello, sino que me enfurecía que él pudiese tener lo que deseaba… Pero yo no, por ser un pobre diablo; me daba rabia de sólo pensar que era el poseedor del corazón que yo deseaba ¡Y él ni siquiera lo sabía! Como me flagelaba su mera imagen por dentro…

Regresábamos de nuestra misión al país del té… Cuando súbitamente su imagen apareció justo frente a mi, llevando una bolsa de víveres y sonriéndole a otro… Un idiota de quién iba tomada del brazo de aquél sujeto de su misma sangre que al parecer le ayudaba con otras bolsas más… Como me revolvía el estómago al verla junto a otro, sonriendo…

"¿Acaso no podrías encontrar la felicidad dentro de mí?"

Y sin poder evitarlo, siendo impulsado por un deseo más grande que mi voluntad, comencé a seguirlos a lo largo de las calles, eso sí, sin perder detalle alguno de sus movimientos…. Cada paso, cada sonrisa, cada suspiro… ¿Qué hacía él a su lado?

Al parecer iban hacia el departamento de Hinata, y ya comenzaba a arder en ganas de asesinar a ese tipo… ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? No quería pensar nada más… Incluso dudaba en seguir tras ellos, pero deseaba saber que sucedería después; y tal como en esos momentos, continué imperceptible entre la muchedumbre a pleno día en aquella calle principal.

Al llegar a su apartamento, me oculté tras un árbol con intención de saber más allá de lo que mis ojos podrían ver… Llegaron tranquilamente, a paso normal… Carajo… ¡Cómo la deseaba! Y el ver como aquél Hyuuga la acompañaba hacia su apartamento… Ya nada me daba buena espina.

Primero ella abrió la puerta y entró… Pero luego pasó algo que casi me hace perder el control por completo: Él miró hacia mi ubicación y una sonrisa llena de soberbia de dibujó en su rostro, para luego entrar a su apartamento… ¡Me desquiciaba! Seguramente había sabido que los seguí y se burlaba de mí ahora… Ese maldito…

Tardaron una eternidad ahí adentro… Tanto que me cansé de esperar oculto en la misma rama durante tres horas… Así que de una manera casi forzada por la poca cordura que me quedaba, fui a dar a mi casa… De nuevo.

Nada me habría costado ir… Buscarla para verme reflejado en sus ojos cristalinos y sentir esa perturbadora paz dentro de mi pecho de nuevo; Pero no, ella bien sabía donde hallarme… Pero no había venido, no regresaba a mi lecho, que por aquellos días me parecía más frío que nunca.

Las misiones continuaban, y la manera en la que pensaba en ella afectaba directamente a mi desempeño como ninja responsable de llevar a cabo un claro objetivo, en cuanto llegaba a la aldea, no deseaba ver nada más que a ella sobre mi cama, para hacerla presa de mis deseos más desesperados… Pero solamente lograba revolverme entre mis sábanas junto a mi propia soledad.

Hasta que un día, un par de golpes llamaron mi atención… Alguien llamaba a mi puerta, fue entonces cuando mi alma entera se agitó, por la manera en la que la puerta fue golpeada, pude darme cuenta de que no era aquél Dobe… Sino tal vez una chica… Me apresuré a abrir la puerta, con toda la cautela que me fue posible simular.

- Hola, Sasuke-kun – Saludó mi interlocutora  
- Ah, Sakura… - No pude evitar decepcionarme un poco - ¿Qué se te ofrece?  
- Bueno, en realidad Naruto y yo queríamos saber si te gustaría ir a Ichiraku con nosotros… Junto a Kakashi, como en los viejos tiempos. – Dijo con una mirada llena de ilusión  
- Verás… En realidad ya comí – Mentí satisfactoriamente – Quizá sea en otra ocasión…  
- Está bien… Pero si cambias de parecer, no dudes en alcanzarnos – Se despedía con una sonrisa

En realidad no había comido nada desde el día anterior… Simplemente porque no me apetecía, en estos momentos el alcohol ni siquiera valía la pena y sentí… Sentí que tal vez yo no era tan importante para Hinata como quería creer.

Un par de golpes secos volvieron a sonar sobre la puerta, esta vez casi hastiado me dispuse a abrir con una cara de pocos amigos. Mi vista se deleitó totalmente ante lo inesperado de aquella visita.

- Eh… S-Sasuke… san – Ya me parecía que me desmayaría  
- Hinata… - Dije aún con dificultad, sin dar crédito a mis ojos – Adelante – Abrí mi puerta de par en par enseguida y la hice pasar - ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? – Le pregunté tratando de mostrar un poco de indiferencia, sin voltear a mirarla mientras cerraba la puerta  
- P-pues… Quizá sólo…. N-No lo sé… - Contestó nerviosa buscando mi mirada – Y-yo… Traje algo… P-para ti – Pronunció en tono avergonzado, no pude evitar voltear a mirarla y contemplar aquél rubor sobre su rostro, mientras me extendía una pequeña canastilla cubierta por un pañuelo de tela, el cuál descubrí para ver que se trataba de galletas  
- Muchas gracias – Hice mueca de indiferencia y las coloqué sobre la mesa - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?  
- Lo mismo q-que tú… G-gracias…

¿Gracias?... ¿Por qué diablos me estaba dando las gracias? Se supone que era yo quién debía de agradecer su gesto inesperado, sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar que era simplemente un acto lastimoso hacia mí… Así que con la botella de Sake y un par de vasitos de porcelana me dispuse a servirnos… Quizá eso ayudaría a que un poco de sinceridad aflorara de nuestro interior.

Tomé asiento a su lado en el sillón de la sala y en un instante en silencio en el que mi piel pudo sentir cerca la suya… Mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar, sin embargo, a ella no se lo iba a hacer notar; comenzábamos a beber y platicábamos acerca de nuestras misiones y de lo rutinario en nuestras vidas.

Poco a poco la conversación se hacía más fluida, no sé si debido al alcohol que ya habíamos comenzado a consumir una hora atrás y se le veía más relajada que al principio, el ambiente ya no era tenso.

Parecíamos unos niños, riéndonos, jugueteando… Le hacía cosquillas sólo como pretexto para entrar en contacto y ella reía con una dulzura impresionante… Aún en los momentos que se reía como una descosida.

Poco a poco sin decir nada, la fui acercando… Rostro frente a rostro, y noté aquél sonrojo natural que hacía de ella una cualidad imprescindible… No dude un instante mas lo que mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo ya a gritos y la besé, tratando de controlarme al sentir su calor y su aroma inconfundible

Me embriagaba, eso era… Y lo peor era que me estaba haciendo un adicto completamente a su piel, a sus caricias… Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba sobre su cuerpo… Juntos sobre el sillón.

La miré impaciente y una chispa en su mirada me hizo arder por completo, me despojé de mi camiseta y me apresuré a sacar su chamarra del camino… Ver como poco a poco nuestra ropa iba disminuyendo me hizo despertar por completo, y ya en ropa íntima comencé a besar todo su ser como un poseído… No me resistiría.

La escuchaba dar leves quejidos, pero aquello sólo me hacía querer seguir y en cuanto la despojé de aquellas dos pequeñas piezas que faltaban… Me pregunté si realmente la merecía… Si no estaba siendo yo el egoísta al quererla sólo para mí y por mí. Pero era tarde, el alcohol ya estaba dentro de mi sangre y en la de ella, así que me quitó el bóxer que incordiaba todo.

Era una diosa, y yo su esclavo… Todo en ella era perfecto. Recorrí de lleno todo su cuerpo con mis labios y mi lengua, cada íntimo espacio y rincón. Hinata apenas entreabría sus ojos pidiéndome que no me detuviera… Pero… Temía… Yo temía que fuera a suceder de nuevo…

Ya era imposible para mí, de cualquier modo, no podría detenerme, así que eché un vistazo desde arriba a su esplendorosa figura y me coloqué de nuevo sobre ella, rodeándola con mis brazos, mientras ella abrazaba sus piernas a mi cintura… Entonces me introduje en ella y aquella ardiente sensación volvía a mi alma otra vez.

Mi cuerpo se deleitaba con cada embestida, entre gemidos, fuego y pasión de nuestras miradas, todo era inigualable para mí y lo que más quería era que no tuviera fin… Poder besarla, tocar sus senos y poseerla por completo… La sensación era mayor que yo, mayor que aquél departamento que me parecía inexistente en aquél momento… Aquél momento entre el vaivén de nuestras caderas tan acelerado como podíamos, al compás de sus pechos y sus quejidos… El momento de nuestro éxtasis.

Al final, cuando pudimos recuperar el aliento, apenas nos sonreímos a manera de complicidad… Aunque sabía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto si es que no quería volverme más obseso aún con Hinata… Pero de nuevo me volvía a sentir completo junto a su piel y sabiéndome presa de sus ojos perlados.

- Entonces Hinata… ¿Qué es lo que sucede con nosotros?

Le pregunté a ella sin mirarla, mientras ella se cubría con mi propia camiseta y yo únicamente tenía mis bóxer puestos…

Yo necesitaba escucharla, Hinata lo sabía y esperaba una respuesta concreta y directa… Y si no podía dármela… Entonces ¿Había valido todo la pena?...

**continuara...**

* * *

agradecemos los reviews de...Murtilla, Nylleve, Gatsby-Gray, sussane.x, Liidii-sn, karina I, AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki

muchas gracias en verdad, nos animan a seguir escribiendo n/n

esperamos este capitulo haya sido de su agrado

Saludos

**Fc SasuHina**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, que bueno que les va gustando como va quedando el fic

esta conti fue escrita por otra maravillosa escritora (y seguro ¡segurisimo! la conocen), estoy segura que la conocen ya que tiene varios fics en esta pág, su nombre es Lunima y es mi imoto-chan. Estoy segura que les gustara

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

* * *

"- Entonces Hinata… ¿Qué es lo que sucede con nosotros? "

Ella se encontraba sentada en su apartamento, que eran ellos…que era lo que sucedía, por qué ella acudía a él…sucumbía ante él…por que se interrogaba tanto…que era lo que le ocurría y por que no dejaba de pensar en él…  
Se echó de golpe a su cama, esa pregunta aún la recordaba y no podía olvidarlo, ella se había quedado callada, no le había contestado. Él la miró con cierto dejo de tristeza en sus ojos y le pidió que se marchase, ella lo hizo inmediatamente avergonzada y confundida. Por qué le había dolido ver a Sasuke así?

El pelinegro se encontraba duchándose, dejando que las gotas de agua cayesen y borrasen todo pensamiento de ella…debía olvidarse de ella ahora, su olor, el simple recuerdo de ella lo estaba matando, al recordar la noche anterior sentía su miembro endurecerse intensamente, ni con una ducha fría se le iba a quitar eso. Cerró la regadera y tanteó por una toalla…tenía que irse de Konoha de nuevo o se iba a desquiciar.

Y los días volvieron a pasar…ninguno de los dos se habían vuelto a ver. Sasuke intentaba concentrarse en sus misiones y en su equipo, sin embargo no tenía éxito…todo lo que hacía le salía mal, y Naruto junto con Sakura ya habían empezado a preocuparse por su estado de muerto en vida, como si un pedazo de él se hubiese marchado y le faltase.

Ninguno de ellos sabía el porqué de eso, Kakashi solo tenía un leve presentimiento del porqué del estado de su antiguo estudiante, él conocía el estado en el que Sasuke estaba, al fin de cuentas ya lo había experimentado tiempo atrás…ahora el problema o la pregunta sería quien es ella?

Kakashi se quedó meditando; intentar sacarle algo a Sasuke era demasiado difícil; el chico era más terco que una mula a veces…lo vio partir, caminando de lado a lado…viéndolo caminar sin vida y de nuevo estaba ahí la interrogante quien era ella?

Se encontraba echada en su cama, no había ido a entrenar de nuevo, no se sentía bien para hacerlo, no tenía ni humor ni tampoco salud…estaba decayendo lentamente…lo necesitaba pero no podía ir; no sin tener una respuesta a la interrogante de quienes eran ellos.

Se podría decir que eran amigos con beneficios pero en sí ellos dos ¿eran amigos?, tampoco eran amantes, novios aún peor esa palabra podría decir que era tabú entre ellos dos, entonces que eran…la palabra que más podría adaptarse era amigos con beneficios…pero de nuevo la interrogante de si eran o no amigos.

En esa relación que sostenía con él sobre todo había lujuria y pasión, rastros de amistad de por medio quizás habrían…pero la última vez que estuvo con él, hubo algo más inmerso en eso.

Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y corrió hacia el baño, llevaba varios días con esa sensación…

La pelirosada entró a hurtadillas a la habitación de la Hyuuga…algo llevaba sospechando ya desde hacia un tiempo pero no dijo nada puesto que no tenía las pruebas suficientes sin embargo esta vez parecía que sus sospechas eran ciertas….

Miró a todos los costados y no encontró a la heredera pero escuchó ruidos en el baño y entró a ver…Hinata se encontraba lavándose la cara pero se podía percibir el cansancio en ella y además el hecho que se encontraba aún más pálida.

-Hinata, vamos a la cama- le dijo la pelirroja brindándole una mano a la Hyuuga y ayudándola a caminar hasta su lugar de descanso.

La joven de ojos blancos cayó suavemente a su cama, y la pelirosada se quedó mirándola con preocupación, Hinata no andaba nada bien…su salud física se estaba quebrantando y no por el hecho de que algo externo le hubiese hecho daño, en cierto modo si era algo externo pero algo externo afectaba su salud mental ocasionando que la salud física de la Hyuuga decayera y se produjese el cuadro que esta tenía.

Ahora si quería ayudarla tenía que sacarle por pedazos lo que le sucedía, era una tarea fácil considerando como era Hinata sin embargo al mismo tiempo difícil porque lo que sea que fuese estaba trastornando a Hinata a un nivel inimaginable.

-Hinata, qué ocurre? – le preguntó la ojos verdes, de una u otra forma tenía que empezar la conversación.

-N-No te pre-preocupes Sakura-chan- le contestó la pálida heredera.

Sakura se quedó un momento esperando que la Hyuuga le confesase lo que ocurría y vio que esta no lo iba a hacer por lo que comenzó a hablar ella sola.

-Sabes, hoy día vi a Sasuke muy perdido en si mismo, traía la misma cara que tú tienes salvo que se veía peor…realmente trastornado, espero que no vuelva a marcharse de la ciudad ese cabeza de piedra.

Hinata pegó un respingo y se puso aún más pálida de lo que estaba, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sakura, quien sonrió levemente confirmándose así sus sospechas.

-Hinata, no puede seguir huyendo de él. Ignoro lo que les puede haber ocurrido pero…

Antes de que esta terminara la Hyuuga estaba ya hecha un mar de llantos y abrazándose a la chica de pelo rosado.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el acto de la Hyuuga pero la abrazó poco a poco, porque las lágrimas que Hinata botaban provenían desde lo más profundo de su corazón que lloraba a mares desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxx

El Uchiha se metió a la ducha de nuevo y dejó que las gotas de agua se llevasen todo menos el dolor que sentía oprimiendo en su pecho, dejó que aquellas lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos y bajasen por su rostro, aquellas lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando suprimir brotaron de sus ojos siendo borradas por el agua de la ducha.

Minutos después salió ya cambiado y dispuesto a prepararse algo que lo calmase aunque sea un poco cuando de pronto alguien tocó a su puerta.

Se acercó levemente a esta temiendo y rogando que fuese la persona a quien no veía ya desde hacia tiempo…

-S-Sasuke-kun…

Esa voz de ángel y esos ojos tan bellos que mostraban tantos sentimientos lo estaban mirando con una intensidad que nunca antes había percibido…era la mujer de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas quien se encontraba frente a él.

Le quiso cerrar la puerta puesto que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse con ella, pero esta lo impidió…

-V-Vengo a con-contestarte la pre-pregunta de la vez pa-pasada…-replicó la Hyuuga quien se encontraba nerviosa y sonrojada.

El Uchiha la miró con un signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro y se quedó esperando a ver lo que Hinata iba a hacer…

Hinata reunió todo el valor necesario se acercó a él y le plantó un delicado beso en los labios, el Uchiha tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y respondió en cuestión de segundos depositando todo su corazón en aquel beso a pesar de lo que pudiese significar todo esto…

A los pocos minutos ambos se separaron…mirándose a los ojos con suma intensidad…aún tenían que aclarar exactamente lo que eran.

**continuara...**

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a...helenhr, sussane.x, Nylleve, luuu, karina I, hyuuga-hikari, Murti, AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki

gracias

besos

**Fc SasuHina**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!!

los personajes de naruto no nos pertenecen (otra vez me entro depre ToT)

estas contis son de Helenh y de Luchia, son exelentes escritoras...seguro las conocen

enjoy

--

"- Entonces Hinata… ¿Qué es lo que sucede con nosotros? "

Ella se encontraba sentada en su apartamento, que eran ellos…que era lo que sucedía, por qué ella acudía a él…sucumbía ante él…por que se interrogaba tanto…que era lo que le ocurría y por que no dejaba de pensar en él…  
Se echó de golpe a su cama, esa pregunta aún la recordaba y no podía olvidarlo, ella se había quedado callada, no le había contestado. Él la miró con cierto dejo de tristeza en sus ojos y le pidió que se marchase, ella lo hizo inmediatamente avergonzada y confundida. Por qué le había dolido ver a Sasuke así?

--

El pelinegro se encontraba duchándose, dejando que las gotas de agua cayesen y borrasen todo pensamiento de ella…debía olvidarse de ella ahora, su olor, el simple recuerdo de ella lo estaba matando, al recordar la noche anterior sentía su miembro endurecerse intensamente, ni con una ducha fría se le iba a quitar eso. Cerró la regadera y tanteó por una toalla…tenía que irse de Konoha de nuevo o se iba a desquiciar.

Y los días volvieron a pasar…ninguno de los dos se habían vuelto a ver. Sasuke intentaba concentrarse en sus misiones y en su equipo, sin embargo no tenía éxito…todo lo que hacía le salía mal, y Naruto junto con Sakura ya habían empezado a preocuparse por su estado de muerto en vida, como si un pedazo de él se hubiese marchado y le faltase.

Ninguno de ellos sabía el porqué de eso, Kakashi solo tenía un leve presentimiento del porqué del estado de su antiguo estudiante, él conocía el estado en el que Sasuke estaba, al fin de cuentas ya lo había experimentado tiempo atrás…ahora el problema o la pregunta sería quien es ella?

Kakashi se quedó meditando; intentar sacarle algo a Sasuke era demasiado difícil; el chico era más terco que una mula a veces…lo vio partir, caminando de lado a lado…viéndolo caminar sin vida y de nuevo estaba ahí la interrogante quien era ella?

Se encontraba echada en su cama, no había ido a entrenar de nuevo, no se sentía bien para hacerlo, no tenía ni humor ni tampoco salud…estaba decayendo lentamente…lo necesitaba pero no podía ir; no sin tener una respuesta a la interrogante de quienes eran ellos.

Se podría decir que eran amigos con beneficios pero en sí ellos dos ¿eran amigos?, tampoco eran amantes, novios aún peor esa palabra podría decir que era tabú entre ellos dos, entonces que eran…la palabra que más podría adaptarse era amigos con beneficios…pero de nuevo la interrogante de si eran o no amigos.

En esa relación que sostenía con él sobre todo había lujuria y pasión, rastros de amistad de por medio quizás habrían…pero la última vez que estuvo con él, hubo algo más inmerso en eso.

Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y corrió hacia el baño, llevaba varios días con esa sensación…

La pelirosada entró a hurtadillas a la habitación de la Hyuuga…algo llevaba sospechando ya desde hacia un tiempo pero no dijo nada puesto que no tenía las pruebas suficientes sin embargo esta vez parecía que sus sospechas eran ciertas….

Miró a todos los costados y no encontró a la heredera pero escuchó ruidos en el baño y entró a ver…Hinata se encontraba lavándose la cara pero se podía percibir el cansancio en ella y además el hecho que se encontraba aún más pálida.

-Hinata, vamos a la cama- le dijo la pelirroja brindándole una mano a la Hyuuga y ayudándola a caminar hasta su lugar de descanso.

La joven de ojos blancos cayó suavemente a su cama, y la pelirosada se quedó mirándola con preocupación, Hinata no andaba nada bien…su salud física se estaba quebrantando y no por el hecho de que algo externo le hubiese hecho daño, en cierto modo si era algo externo pero algo externo afectaba su salud mental ocasionando que la salud física de la Hyuuga decayera y se produjese el cuadro que esta tenía.

Ahora si quería ayudarla tenía que sacarle por pedazos lo que le sucedía, era una tarea fácil considerando como era Hinata sin embargo al mismo tiempo difícil porque lo que sea que fuese estaba trastornando a Hinata a un nivel inimaginable.

-Hinata, qué ocurre? – le preguntó la ojos verdes, de una u otra forma tenía que empezar la conversación.

-N-No te pre-preocupes Sakura-chan- le contestó la pálida heredera.

Sakura se quedó un momento esperando que la Hyuuga le confesase lo que ocurría y vio que esta no lo iba a hacer por lo que comenzó a hablar ella sola.

-Sabes, hoy día vi a Sasuke muy perdido en si mismo, traía la misma cara que tú tienes salvo que se veía peor…realmente trastornado, espero que no vuelva a marcharse de la ciudad ese cabeza de piedra.

Hinata pegó un respingo y se puso aún más pálida de lo que estaba, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sakura, quien sonrió levemente confirmándose así sus sospechas.

-Hinata, no puede seguir huyendo de él. Ignoro lo que les puede haber ocurrido pero…

Antes de que esta terminara la Hyuuga estaba ya hecha un mar de llantos y abrazándose a la chica de pelo rosado.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el acto de la Hyuuga pero la abrazó poco a poco, porque las lágrimas que Hinata botaban provenían desde lo más profundo de su corazón que lloraba a mares desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxx

El Uchiha se metió a la ducha de nuevo y dejó que las gotas de agua se llevasen todo menos el dolor que sentía oprimiendo en su pecho, dejó que aquellas lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos y bajasen por su rostro, aquellas lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando suprimir brotaron de sus ojos siendo borradas por el agua de la ducha.

Minutos después salió ya cambiado y dispuesto a prepararse algo que lo calmase aunque sea un poco cuando de pronto alguien tocó a su puerta.

Se acercó levemente a esta temiendo y rogando que fuese la persona a quien no veía ya desde hacia tiempo…

-S-Sasuke-kun…

Esa voz de ángel y esos ojos tan bellos que mostraban tantos sentimientos lo estaban mirando con una intensidad que nunca antes había percibido…era la mujer de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas quien se encontraba frente a él.

Le quiso cerrar la puerta puesto que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse con ella, pero esta lo impidió…

-V-Vengo a con-contestarte la pre-pregunta de la vez pa-pasada…-replicó la Hyuuga quien se encontraba nerviosa y sonrojada.

El Uchiha la miró con un signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro y se quedó esperando a ver lo que Hinata iba a hacer…

Hinata reunió todo el valor necesario se acercó a él y le plantó un delicado beso en los labios, el Uchiha tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y respondió en cuestión de segundos depositando todo su corazón en aquel beso a pesar de lo que pudiese significar todo esto…

A los pocos minutos ambos se separaron…mirándose a los ojos con suma intensidad…aún tenían que aclarar exactamente lo que eran.

Etto… Sasuke-kun…. Este… yo-

¡¡Sasuke-teme!!- Ambos chicos miraron aun rubio y aun peli plateado que acababan de llegar a la casa del moreno, este, de hecho ambos chicos, maldecían en sus mentes la llegada de ambos hombres.

Usuratoncachi… ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer, además de andar molestando a los que no te llaman?- dijo de manera asesina el moreno

Hay vamos Sasuke…de todos modos siempre estás solo… hola Hinata-chan… - dijo el rubio al notar la presencia de la morena

H-hola… n-Naruto-kun…- dijo la morena con una tierna sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo en su rostro.

Sin embargo por dentro ella estaba molesta, le urgía aclarar las cosas con Sasuke y viene un tonto a ruinar el momento. Se sorprendió al escuchar sus pensamientos ¿acababa de llamar tonto a Naruto? Sin embargo el moreno estaba molesto

Por el momento creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Naruto…- dijo el peli plateado

¡¡Qué?! ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei usted dijo que….-

Vamonos… no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita con Sakura…-  
¡¡Dattebayo!! ¡¡Se me había olvidado!! ¡¡Sakura-chan va a matarme!!-

"con que Hinata-chan era la chica, Sasuke tiene buenos gustos… no como Naruto"- pensaba al recordar las "caricias" que Sakura le daba a su novio

Ambos ninjas se retiraron, el ambiente entre ambos chicos se cubrió de silencio.

Pasa…es mejor que hablemos mejor adentro…-le dijo el moreno

Sasuke entro a la casa, Hinata le seguía muy cerca. Hinata cerró la puerta y camino hasta el living en donde Sasuke se detuvo y se dedico a mirarla. La verdad Sasuke tenía miedo, que pasaría si Hinata le decía algo que a él no le gustara, que pasaría si su respuesta no lo convencía, o que pasaría si Hinata le decía que ya no se volverían a ver más

¿Podría su cuerpo estar sin el cuerpo de Hinata?

El ya sabía la respuesta, no, su cuerpo no sobreviviría mucho tiempo sin el de Hinata, ni su cuerpo ni él. Justo cuando ella iba a hablar Sasuke comenzó a besarla. Tenía miedo de las palabras de la chica así, que incluso se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta…  
El no quería escuchar la respuesta de ella.  
Se empezaron a besar de manera salvaje, Sasuke empezó a empujar a Hinata a su habitación. Hinata intentaba hablar con Sasuke, ella deseaba contestarle esa pregunta…. Demo el no la dejaba. Sasuke la tiro a la cama. Hinata soltó un gemido, Sasuke nunca se había comportado así con ella, lo sentía desesperado.  
Era obvio que estaba desesperado, no le quito la ropa, se la arrebato, de manera salvaje y poco común en el. En cuestión de segundos ella se encontraba desnuda sobre la cama de Sasuke.

S-Sasuke… debemos hablar…-

Sin embargo el moreno no le dejo terminar, se situó éntrelas piernas de la Hyuuga y empezó a pasar su experta lengua por la intimidad de la chica. Esta se retorcía, literalmente, del placer. Esta se aferraba a las sabanas, se mordía el labio inferior para intentar acallar sus gemidos. Demo de nada servía… era demasiado placer… si no gemía su cuerpo explotaría.

Hinata grito fuertemente al alcanzar el orgasmo, Sasuke alzo la vista y la miro mientras ella intentaba normalizar su respiración. El rápidamente se despojo de sus ropas y se puso éntrelas piernas de la Hyuuga.

S-Sasuke… debemos hablar…ahhhh….-

Sin embargo nuevamente el no le dejo hablar entro de manera brusca dentro de ella. El solo sentir como Hinata lo llamaba a él, solo a él, con ese tono tan suplicante, pero sensual. Lo ponía a mil. Hinata intentaba formular una respuesta para Sasuke demo este no le dejaba hablar.  
La tenía a su merced, Sasuke nunca se había comportando de esa manera tan salvaje. Hinata no tenia palabras para describirlo, es que estaba como desesperado, más apasionado, salvaje… casi animal…  
Era como que no se volviera a repetir… como que esa fuera la última vez juntos…  
En ese momento ella comprendió lo que seguro se había cruzado por la mente del chico, deseaba responderle…. De decirle la conclusión a la que ella había llegado demo… simplemente no podía… el placer que sentía le impedía abrir su boca para hablar…. Solo podía soltar gemidos….  
Hinata grito al sentir nuevamente el orgasmo, sin embargo Sasuke no se detuvo, la siguió envistiendo cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo…  
Los gemidos de Hinata no bajaban de nivel, ella aun sentía ese orgasmo. Sin embargo necesitaba hablar con él. Sasuke estrujaba los pechos de la morena, mordía su cuello, en el pecho y en el cuello de Hinata había muchas marcas violetas, marcas que había hecho Sasuke.  
Antes de llegar al orgasmo Sasuke se retiro de ella y la levanto y la puso de cuatro en la cama. un sonoro grito salió de los labios de Hinata al sentir nuevamente a Sasuke, sin embargo esta vez por atrás.  
Seh… debía aceptarlo, Sasuke se estaba comportando como un animal. Demo… a ella le gustaba, que si Sasuke tenia tanto miedo de lo que ella le quería decir, de seguro el también había llegado a la misma conclusión.  
Ella llego por tercera vez al orgasmo, a la vez que llegaba Sasuke. Sasuke se salió de ella. Hinata se dejo caer en la cama y giro quedando acostada boca arriba.

Sasuke… debemos hablar….-

El no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, es que acaso ella no entendía que él no quería separarse de ella. No deseaba saber su respuesta. Se acerco a ella y volvió a entrar en ella bruscamente. Sin embargo Hinata hablaría… aunque le costara lo haría….

Sasuke… ahhh… l-la verdad… ahhh… no sé exactamente….ahhh… que somos…. Ahhh…. Ahhh… ahhhh… Sasuke…- este aumento la velocidad- ahhhh… Sasuke lo único que se…. Es que….ahhh… ¡te amo!….-

Sasuke se detuvo por completo, lo único que había escuchado es que ella le había dicho… "te amo"…

¿Qué dijiste?-

l-la verdad no sé lo que somos… demo… Sasuke… lo único de l-lo que e-estoy s-segura es que te amo…- le regalo una sonrisa llena de amor, demo luego le miro muy seria- Sasuke… hoy te pregunto yo…-  
Hinata se ayudo con sus manos para acercarse al rostro de Sasuke a escasos centímetros de su boca…

Sasuke… para ti… que somos?

--

** Pov. Sasuke **

Me quedé quieto, observándola. Medité sus palabras, palabras que no conseguía entender porque me eran ajenas. En mi cabeza el eco de dos palabras, que me desarmaron por completo, se repetían sin cesar: "Te amo. Te amo…" ¿Acaso era eso posible? ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Tan solo dos palabras… Eso bastó para que me quedara completamente paralizado. Me separé de ella con brusquedad, alejándome todo lo que me fue posible. Ella me miraba desconcertada, lo noté. Sin embargo no era capaz de miarle a la cara, no quería ni tan siquiera mirarla. Aquello me confundiría aún más.

Entonces ella comenzó a preguntarme que qué me pasaba, por qué me puse así de repente. Pude notar el desconcierto y la preocupación en su voz. A pesar de todo yo seguía como ido. Sus palabras me parecían muy lejanas, apenas un murmullo en la distancia, pero ella estaba prácticamente a mi lado. Al notarla tan cerca me alejé un poco más intentando, de alguna manera, mantener una especie de distancia de seguridad entre nuestros cuerpos. Era estúpido e infantil, lo se, pero teniéndola lejos podía pensar con mayor claridad. Su simple presencia me turbaba. Ella continuaba hablándome y yo seguía sin escucharla. Intentaba buscarle sentido a sus palabras pero no era capaz de encontrarlo. Una parte de mi quería creer, por alguna extraña razón, que eran ciertas; aún así sus palabras me resultaban incomprensibles porque eran imposibles.

Llegada a esa conclusión, alcé la mirada hacia ella. Vi que tragaba saliva y en seguida supe el motivo. Mis ojos… Pude ver el reflejo de mis ojos en los suyos. Unos ojos que irradiaban la frialdad más absoluta y algo de… ¿odio? Le hablé con la misma frialdad que estaba reflejada en mis ojos y también con un ligero toque de reproche, algo que me sorprendió. Le dije que sus palabras no me engañarían, que estaba seguro de que aún sentía algo por Naruto, que no deseaba sentirme de esa manera que me resultaba tan extraña… y no se cuantas cosas más, la mayoría realmente crueles. Vi cómo las lágrimas amenazaban por empezar a brotar en sus ojos opalinos, pero se resistió. Se levantó y vistió en silencio mientras yo la observaba impasible.

Mi mirada siguió siendo fría como el hielo cuando ella se estaba marchando, sin mirar atrás, por temor a mi mirada. Cerró la puerta sin hacer sin apenas ruido pero, una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, echó a correr por los pasillos con un rapidez asombrosa, la pude escuchar… hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron en la distancia.

Seguí allí, sentado en mi cama, durante un rato más con un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios oprimiéndome el pecho. Dolor, furia, desconcierto, melancolía… En mi interior se hallaba una extraña mezcla entre odio y remordimiento que me corroía por dentro, de forma implacable. ¿Cuál era la razón de aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos? El hecho de que sintiera odio en mi interior era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero… remordimientos, ¿por qué? Nunca antes los había sentido. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por ella? ¿Por lo que le dije? Pensé en la posibilidad de que estuviera arrepentido por las crueles palabras que le dije, por haber herido unos sentimientos que eran sinceros. "Imposible" me dije. La probabilidad de que ahora me preocuparan los sentimientos ajenos era casi nula. "¿Casi?", pensé, "¿Acaso existe la posibilidad de que me importen sus sentimientos?" Seguí debatiéndome durante un rato, todavía sentado sobre la cama e incapaz de pensar con claridad, entonces decidí ir a ducharme para poder despejarme y pensar con claridad. Al salir de la ducha, me sentía un poco mejor. Pero solo un poco.

Me senté de nuevo sobre la cama y llegó a mí un suave aroma de flores. Su aroma. Mi cabeza quedó nublada por una repentina ira. Quité las sábanas con brusquedad y las arrojé lejos de mí. No quería tener cerca nada que me recordara su presencia. Eso era insoportable, completa y absolutamente insoportable. Aún cegado por la furia, me dejé caer en el suelo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apreté el puente de la nariz. Entre los dedos de la mano izquierda. En mi mente comencé a maldecir una y otra vez esa maldita noche en la que ella se cruzó en mi camino, porque se me ocurriera pasar la noche juntos para olvidar, que me estropeara la vida con su simple presencia… ¿o acaso no era así? Me quedé pensando.

Desde la primera noche que estuvimos juntos ansié que ella volviera a mí, volver a tener su delicado cuerpo bajo el mío, hacerla mía. No sabía que me llevaba a tener esa necesidad, casi podría decirse que se volvió algo imprescindible para mí, como una droga de la que me volví adicto. Su pelo, su mirada, su cuerpo, su aroma… todo su ser me atraía hacia ella como un imán. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué su simple presencia me turbaba? ¿Qué era ella para mí? Vaya. Pensara lo que pensara todo se volvía hacia la misma pregunta, como en un ciclo interminable. ¿Qué éramos? Ni yo mismo, por más que lo pensara, era capaz de sacar nada en claro. Comencé a meditarlo, debía haber algo entre nosotros para que hubiésemos acabado en esta situación.

¿Novios? Ni mencionarlo. Ese era un término que no se ajustaba nada con la realidad. Además, el simple hecho de pronunciar esa palabra me producía un estremecimiento irracional. En tal caso, ¿acaso éramos amigos "con derecho a roce" como suele decirse? Imposible. Apenas la conocía y lo que hubo entre nosotros no fue más que sexo en todo momento. Entonces, ¿se podría decir que éramos amantes? Era un término que podría acercarse algo a la realidad pero no podría estar del todo seguro de que fuera el término correcto. Por más que pensaba no podía determinar qué éramos nosotros, cual era nuestra relación, y lo más importante… qué era ella para mí.

En ese instante recordé lo que ella me dijo: "No sé exactamente que somos, lo único que se es que te amo" Después d pensar en ello determinadamente no parecía algo tan ilógico e incluso, aunque ignoraba cómo pudo ella darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, parecía tener sentido. ¿Por qué sino iba ella a volver a mi lado? Entonces, ¿acaso ello podría significar que también sentía algo por ella? No podía estar seguro pero debía comprobarlo… pero para hacerlo debía volver junto a ella.

"No. No puedo volver a verla" me dije. Después de lo sucedido ese día ella no querría volver a verme. Le había echo daño, muchísimo daño. ¡Todo por mi maldita costumbre de desconfiar de todo! ¡¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?! No más que un idota, un completo idiota. En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas borrar todo lo que había sucedido, volver a mirarle a la cara y poder meditar con atención sus palabras. Así podría descubrir qué siento yo y qué es ella para mí. Pero una cosa estaba clara, se había vuelto una persona importante en mi vida y la había echado de mi vida de forma estúpida, todo por mi maldito orgullo.

Pasaron los días lenta pero inexorablemente y no la había podido hallarla. En un par ocasión la vi, pero se fue corriendo nada más sentir mi presencia. Entonces lo supe. Todo quedó aclarado. Sabía que no podía volver hasta ella. La había perdido para siempre, no había nada que hacer al respecto. Y yo tenía la culpa de todo, de echarla de mi vida, de perderla para siempre. Aquello me produjo una angustia que nunca antes había sentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que me faltaban piezas por dentro, como si hubiera un vacío en mi interior… un vacío en mi pecho. Apenas era capaz de sentir los latidos de mi corazón porque había quedado un hueco en su lugar, un hueco que se hizo más hondo al comprender que nuca más podría recuperarlo pues mi corazón se fue con ella.

Cada día que pasaba me hundía más en un mar de desesperanza. Nada tenía sentido ya, nada me importaba, las misiones no me distraían, porque nada de lo que mis compañeros me pudieran ofrecer era capaz de llenar el hueco que había en mi alma. Y que estaba seguro de que nunca sanaría. Aunque seguía sin estar seguro de mis sentimientos, sabía que sin su cálida presencia nada era lo mismo. Las flores perdían su olor, la luna perdía su esplendor, nada tenía color. Estaba solo y a la deriva en un mar inhóspito, cruel y oscuro donde la luz del único faro que me guiaba en la oscuridad desapareció en el horizonte, y acabé perdiéndome en aquellas aguas traicioneras. Pero ya nada importaba, absolutamente nada. Muchas veces no hacía más que acurrucarme y dejar que el sufrimiento se apoderara de mí. Cada segundo que pasaba acurrucado estaba pensando en ella, viendo su rostro en mi mente una y otra vez. Era patético, lo admito. Pero en esos momentos no era capaz de hacer ninguna otra cosa. No era capaz de hacer nada a derechas.

Deseaba verla pero no podía. Deseaba tocarla pero nunca la alcanzaría. Deseaba hablarle pero no me escucharía. Todo se me hacía insoportable. Pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. El daño ya estaba hecho. La había herido hondo, muy hondo. No tenía derecho a pretender que ella volviera mi lado, ella merecía otra cosa, no se merecía a una escoria como yo. Tomé una decisión. Aunque yo estuviera vacío por dentro, incluso aunque cayera en la más profunda oscuridad de forma definitiva, no volvería a aparecer en su vida nunca más. Era lo justo. Ella tenía derecho a ser feliz sin que un idiota orgulloso la hiciera sufrir. Seguro que había muchos otros que la haría feliz, ofrecerle seguridad, afecto y estar ahí siempre que lo necesitara. Yo no podía ofrecerle eso y, aunque hubiese podido, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella no era para mí, estaba seguro de ello. No había vuelta de hoja. Me apartaría de su vida por mucho que me doliera, dejaría que fuera feliz.

--  
Pasó más de un mes desde la última vez que la vi. La evité en todo momento. Me repetía una y otra vez que debía dejar que continuara su vida lejos de mí, dejar que fuera feliz y encontrara a alguien con quién compartir su felicidad. Deambulaba por las calles ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Me convertí en una especie de zombi. Me decían que parecía más muerto que vivo y estaban en lo cierto. Por dentro estaba vacío. Era un ser incompleto, un cuerpo sin alma, un espectro, un muerto en vida. No podía estar con nadie, no podía cumplir las misiones, era un completo inútil. Una tarde como cualquier otra, volvía a casa esperando volver a acurrucarme en el sofá o el la cama y dejarme llevar por la agonía. Pero entonces al cerrar la puerta de la calle, olí un extraño aroma que me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Era su aroma. Pensé que mis delirios habían llegado muy lejos pero reconocí un olor mezclado en el ambiente… ¡un somnífero! Intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba sellada con chakra y no podía llegar hasta la ventana por lo que no tardé en caer al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba tumbado en la cama de una habitación que me resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque no podía estar seguro pues el efecto del somnífero aún me aturdía. Intenté despejarme cuanto antes para averiguar dónde me encontraba, me froté los ojos intentando salir del sopor que sentía. Al abrir los ojos y ver a la persona que se hallaba frente a mí me quedé estupefacto. ¡¡Era ella!! ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Estaba soñando? La estaba viendo frente a mí, jugueteando con sus dedos levemente sonrosada. "Se ve tan hermosa- pensé- ¡Un momento! ¿Estoy pensado eso de verdad?" Ella se acercó un poco a mí y yo me quedé paralizado y sin habla al instante.

-Hola Sasuke- me saludó- No se tú pero yo no he podido dormir tranquila desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Aquel día no es que lo recuerde con especial cariño- hizo una mueca- Pero creo que es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.- me dijo repentinamente seria.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?- le pregunté con un hilo de voz. Ella suspiró cansadamente.

-Ya te lo dije aquel día. Sasuke, no se lo que somos pero lo que si sé una cosa y es que te amo. No sé ni cuándo ni cómo ocurrió solo sé que es así. A pesar de todas las cosas crueles que me dijiste, a pesar del daño que me hiciste, a pesar del sufrimiento que me causaste no puedo evitar amarte.- aquello me dejó totalmente paralizado- Puede que suene estúpido pero es la verdad. Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado pero ahora yo necesito saber lo que sientes tú y no te irás de aquí hasta que lo hagas. He sellado las paredes con chakra para que no te puedas escapar, como puedes comprobar yo también puedo ser una buena secuestradora- sonrió levemente para luego volver a mostrar un expresión seria y llena de determinación. Una expresión que jamás le vi y que me encantó.- Ahora es tu turno Sasuke. Dime, ¿qué somos para ti? Y lo más importante, ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos?

** Fin Pov. Sasuke **

continuara...

Aquí van dos contis juntas, esperamos sean de su agrado

gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos en la próxima conti

bye

**Fc SasuHina**


	6. Capitulo Final

**Autores Fic:** Fc SasuHina de NU.

**Autora Capi:** Luchia-chan

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Capitulo Final:-**

Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, son del maestro Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoO

El joven moreno se quedó contemplando a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él. No podía creer lo que ella acaba de hacer… ¡Lo había secuestrado! Aunque claro, él también le hizo lo propio en una ocasión. Resultaba curioso que ella hubiese sido tan osada, no era nada propio de ella.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa a duras penas. Sí, definitivamente Hinata había cambiado su carácter. Puede que al final tanta noche "de marcha" le hubiera vuelto un tanto pícara. Aunque a él le gustó esa nueva faceta que acababa de descubrir. Incluso se preguntó si habría cambiado en algo más, tal vez se hubiera vuelto más atrevida… en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Siguió rumbo de sus pensamientos hasta que ella habló.

-Esto… Sasuke, ¿te importaría dejar de estar en la inopia y contestarme a lo que te he dicho?

-¿Eh?- dijo él aún ligeramente atontado.

Hinata soltó un bufido muy poco femenino. Pero no le importó, a decir verdad estaba más interesada en otras cosas que en parecer femenina. Cuando habló lo hizo porque reconoció el brillo que estaba asomando en ese momento en los ojos de su "invitado". Además teniendo en cuenta que estaban los dos solos, encerrados y sin posibilidad de salida a menos que ella lo quisiera; resultaba un tanto turbador pensar en lo que sucedería después si seguía por ese rumbo. Pero, pensándolo bien, por eso se había vestido ella como estaba en esos momentos; así que no había nada que achacarle por el hecho de mirarla como lo hacía ¿no?

El pelinegro se quedó mirando fijamente a su "anfitriona". Sabía que debía contestar a lo que le había dicho pero no era capaz más que de contemplarla. No podía apartar la vista de esa bata blanca de satén larga y vaporosa. Se la veía realmente hermosa. El color de esta contrastaba perfectamente con el tono marfileño de su suave piel, y se pegaba por completo a su cuerpo, marcando todas y cada una de sus voluptuosas curvas. Se le hacía la boca agua con solo verla. No era capaz de pensar en mujer más hermosa que en la que tenía delante. En esos momentos se imaginaba que le quitaba la bata y lo que fuera que hubiera debajo, para poder explorar con tranquilidad cada centímetro de esa piel que conocía tan bien y perderse en ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

Hinata volvió a reconocer ese brillo tan conocido en esos ojos azabache. Casi era capaz de adivinar, con solo mirar sus ojos, lo que el joven estaba pensando en ese preciso instante. Suspiró ante lo conocido de la situación, siempre les acababa sucediendo lo mismo. Aunque, en esa ocasión, pudo percibir algo diferente en su mirar, algo que no había en ocasiones anteriores. ¿Acaso podría reflejarse algo más que deseo en sus ojos?

Sí, si era posible.

Lo pudo ver, lo pudo sentir. Por primera vez desde que lo conociera, había más sentimientos en Sasuke además del deseo y la pasión. En ellos pudo ver la ternura. Parecía imposible que sucediera pero así era. Sasuke Uchiha estaba mostrando ternura a través de su mirada. No supo cómo, pero Hinata se sintió arder por esa mirada rebosante de ternura y pasión. Todas sus hormonas respondieron al instante y comenzó a sentirse acalorada por esa mirada inquisitiva.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el pequeño diablillo que llevaba dentro saliera a la luz para tomar rienda suelta de lo que sentía. Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y a la vez pícara, dejando que a sus ojos de asomara la pasión que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Sasuke tragó saliva en cuanto apreció el cambio en Hinata. Su expresión había tomado un rumbo totalmente distinto, en esos momentos estaba seguro de que era capaz de paladear su deseo, su pasión. Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

-Bueno Sasuke- comenzó a decir ella con voz ronca- Parece ser que te ha comido la lengua el gato. ¿Sería bueno que comprobara si sigue en su sitio?

Él tragó saliva ante la pregunta. Sí, definitivamente su carácter había cambiado mucho.

Ella se acercó a la cama con elegancia para apoyar la rodilla en el colchón. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo empujó para tumbarlo de espaldas, y así dejarlo recostado en el cabecero de esta. Sasuke no paraba de contemplar sus piernas cubiertas con medias de seda y, un poco más arriba, pudo ver un trocito del encaje de un liguero color azul marino. Estaba cada vez más excitado. Hinata le puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza para después bajar la suya y besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

Sasuke se puso rígido al sentir su lengua en la comisura de sus labios, buscando la entrada a su boca. La abrió de buena gana y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el roce de sus lenguas y probar de nuevo su sabor. Sus besos eran, sin lugar a dudas, lo más cercano al paraíso que un hombre podía encontrar en la tierra. Eran pura ambrosia. Luego, demasiado pronto para su gusto, ella se separó para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Pues no.- dijo en un susurro cargado de pasión. Sasuke se quedó sin aliento.- Parece ser que el gato no te comió la lengua. Entonces supongo que el problema para que no hables será otro.

"Sí, el problema es que no puedo pensar teniendo a una diosa a mi lado", pensó Sasuke. Pero siguió sin decir una palabra. Estaba como hechizado.

Aprovechándose de la situación, ella sacó un largo pañuelo de seda del bolsillo de la bata. Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando ella le ató la seda alrededor de la muñeca, aunque no dijo ni una palabra. Y éste se acentuó cuando cogió el brazo y lo acercó al cabecero de la cama para atarlo con un nudo un tanto flojo. La miró sin comprender, Hinata percibió su confusión y sonrió, pero no dijo nada hasta que hizo lo propio con el otro brazo (sin recibir queja alguna de él.).

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero es que no me gustaría que escaparas de mí.- sonrió con picardía.

"¡Cómo si se me fuese a ocurrir!", pensó él totalmente encandilado.

Realmente le gustaba esa nueva faceta de Hinata.

Para su disgusto, Hinata se apartó de él. Pero acto seguido comenzó a deslizar las manos sobre la bata, desde los pechos hasta el cinturón; aunque tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando desató el cinturón y apartó la prenda, Sasuke creyó que iba a estallar en llamas. Llevaba el camisón blanco con detalles en azul celeste más corto y transparente que jamás hubiese visto. Ahora podía vislumbrar claramente las medias de seda y el liguero azul marino que destacaba entre los suaves colores del resto de la ropa. La mirada de Hinata descendió hasta el bulto que ya se apreciaba en sus pantalones y soltó una leve carcajada. Muy despacio y de forma seductora, volvió la cama y trepó sobre él como si fuera una gatita mimosa hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Solo en ese momento habló.

-Ahora, mi joven prisionero, vamos a ver si consigo "incitarte" a que contestes a mis preguntas. Si no lo haces, -sonrió- comenzará la tortura.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sasuke que cada vez estaba más nervioso con el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó ella con cierta sorna- ¡Pero si hablas y todo!

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y la miró directamente en busca de una respuesta. Ella sonrió con picardía haciendo que Sasuke volviera a fruncir el ceño.

-Con que quieres saber qué es lo que te espera…- susurró- Pues estate tranquilo porque enseguida sabrás a qué me refiero.- y dicho esto se alejó de él.

Sasuke la vio mientras salía de la habitación dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado a esa situación? La verdad no es que tuviera demasiadas quejas en cuanto a lo que Hinata tenía pensado hacerle, a decir verdad estaba un tanto excitado, pero lo cierto era que le repateaba no saber qué contestarle. No conocía aún la respuesta. Y si la sabía, no era capaz de encontrarla en su interior. Por un momento contempló sus ataduras. Tiró un poco de los pañuelos haciendo que, con ese movimiento, sus músculos se contrajeran y se abultaran. Se dio cuenta de que eran bastante flojos y que podría liberarse en cualquier momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

Vio a Hinata sonriéndole con malicia desde la puerta. Llevaba una bandeja en las manos, pero no podía ver lo que llevaba en ella puesto que un pequeño mantel cubría lo que traía. Sasuke intentó imaginarse de qué se trababa cuando vio que ella se le acerba lenta y seductoramente. Dejó la bandeja de la cómoda y se fue acercando hasta él. Sasuke se quedó sin aliento mientras la contemplaba acercándose hacia la cama.

Creía que su vida entera dependía del vaivén de esas caderas.

Se quedó sin aliento mientras observaba a la hermosa mujer que se le acercaba. Tan solo era consciente de su presencia, que inundaba todos sus sentidos. Intentó imaginarse que solo existían ellos dos en ese instante. No había pasado, ni futuro. Tan solo estaban ellos dos… juntos. Maravilloso.

Hinata llegó a su lado en seguida y lo contempló con una pequeña mueca pensativa. "¿Qué será lo que está pensando? ¿Acaso hay algo que se le ha escapado de su plan?" se dijo Sasuke meditabundo. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el joven perdió todo el hilo de sus pensamientos y se zambulló en la profundidad de esos ojos opalinos. Se podría pasar horas enteras disfrutando de la luz que desprendían esos ojos.

-Me da la impresión,- comenzó a decir Hinata sacándole de su ensoñación- que te has dado cuenta de que estos nudos que te he hecho son un tanto flojos, ¿no es así?

-Buena deducción Sherlock.- le contestó Sasuke con ironía intentando así picarla un poco- ¿No deberías atar mejor a tus "prisioneros"? A menos, claro, que tu intención sea que se escapen. Porque ahora mismo podría soltarme si me diera la gana.

Hinata se echó a reír a carcajadas. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo por la confusión, no entendía por qué se reía. Debería estar confusa o incluso furiosa por haber cometido ese error, no desternillándose de risa.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que quería encadenarte fuertemente?- le contestó la joven entre risas.

-Acaso no me has dicho que me ibas a…

-Sí, precisamente por eso lo he hecho. Porque sé qué te hará más "daño" Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- Te he hecho esos nudos flojos para tenerte controlado porque, ¡Oh gran genio de los Uchiha!, si te desatas por cualquier circunstancia pararé.

-¿Que pararás?- preguntó él aún más confuso que antes.

-En seguida comprenderás a qué me refiero.

Hinata comenzó a quitarle la ropa dando así comienzo a la tortura, puesto que lo hacía con total tranquilidad y acariciando de tal modo al moreno que no hacía más que avivar la hoguera que sentía en su interior. Primero le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines para poder quitarle después, con gran parsimonia, los pantalones y los bóxers. Pero una vez la joven Hyuuga desnudó a Sasuke de cintura para abajo cayó en la cuenta de que no podría quitarle la camiseta debido a las ataduras. Se maldijo entre dientes por ser tan despistada. Debería haberle quitado la camiseta antes de empezar con el numerito. Sasuke percibió en seguida el motivo de esa rabieta, sonrió con cierta maldad y se dispuso a meterse con ella.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?, ¡oh gran secuestradora!- dijo haciendo la misma broma que ella le gastó hacía unos momentos- ¿Es que no sabes prever todo antes de llevar a cabo tus intenciones?

-No te pases de listo porque no es por eso.- dijo intentando engañarlo, pero sabía que no picaría fácilmente- Estoy así porque ahora tendré que romper esa preciosa camisa por este… pequeño despiste.

Y acto seguido cogió un kunai del cajón de su mesita de noche. Soltó los botones de la camisa de Sasuke y rasgó las mangas con el kunai para que poder quitarle la camisa por completo. Sasuke la miró con un brillo divertido en la mirada y decidió que quería seguir molestándola un poco más.

-¿Sabes que ahora me debes una camisa, verdad?

-¿Sabes que el silencio te sienta de vicio, verdad?- contestó la joven mordazmente.

-Muy bien preciosa, tú te lo has buscado.- dijo Sasuke satisfecho- No pienso soltar prenda, así que ya puedes ir buscando a otro para que conteste a tus preguntas.

-¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fueras a librarte de mí!- le replicó- Ya ha pasado el tiempo en el que yo me daba por vencida Sasuke. Hace tiempo que decidí que conseguiría que me contestaras y lo harás. No me rendiré porque… ese es mi camino ninja.- y lo miró con una sonrisa- Conseguiré que me digas lo que sientes Sasuke, cueste lo que cueste y ya sé cuál es el mejor modo de hacerte hablar.

-¿Y cuál se supone que…?- comenzó a decir.

-¡Calla de una vez!- lo cortó.

En ese instante comenzó a besarlo con ansia. Sasuke gimió ante su contacto, era magnifico notar la pasión de esa mujer. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Comenzó a besarlo casi con fiereza. Jamás se había entregado a él de ese modo, ni siquiera en las múltiples noches que pasaron juntos. Dejó escapar otro gemido de placer cuando se puso a horcadas sobre su cintura y sintió que no llevaba nada bajo el camisón. Era una maravilla sentir la humedad de su cuerpo sobre él. Nunca antes se sintió tan excitado. Y cuando se movió hacia abajo y rozó su hinchado miembro creyó morir de placer. Quiso abrazarla y tomar el control de la situación pero recordó que estaba atado así que, con un leve gruñido, dio un pequeño tirón a las ataduras y la tela se rasgó un poco. Hinata interrumpió el apasionado beso y lo miró a los ojos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije Sasuke,- dijo con voz ronca- si te sueltas la única recompensa que tendrás será una ducha fría.

"Así que eso quería decir con lo de parar" se dijo el ojinegro "Entonces también tenía planeado que yo querría soltarme, por eso me dijo que esto me mantendría controlado porque sabía que yo no querría parar". En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que Hinata planeó, y el saber que ella había pensado en todo lo que iba a hacerle en unos momentos hizo que un mayor calor incendiara su cuerpo. Hinata se apartó un poco de él pero en seguida comenzó a ascender desde la cintura hasta el pecho del Uchiha dejando que sus pezones le rozaran.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión?- le preguntó de forma juguetona.

Tragó saliva antes de contestar:

-Por el momento no.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Hinata le acarició el mentón con la lengua.

-Aunque si sigues de esta forma, quizás puede que la cosa cambie.- susurró con el cuerpo enfebrecido por sus caricias.

Hinata se separó de él con una suave carcajada.

-En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si te dejo ciego de placer?

-Creo yo que ahora soy todo tuyo, preciosa.

La sonrisa de la Hyuuga de ensanchó. Bajó de la cama y se acercó a la bandeja. Sin dejar que él viese nada, cogió de debajo del mantel una jarra de miel tibia. Con una expresión pícara regresó a la cama donde Sasuke yacía a su merced. Le acercó la jarra al pecho y lo observó mientras la miel lo rozaba. A Sasuke le sorprendió el hecho de que, el roce de lo que siempre consideró con un potingue pegajoso, fuera bastante agradable.

Observaba a Hinata mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre sus pezones antes de clavarle allí las uñas, haciendo que por su cuerpo pasaran un millar de escalofríos. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con su abdomen. Cuando dejó la jarra a un lado, comenzó a lamer cada gota de ese espeso líquido dorado derramado por su cuerpo. Cada lametón de la joven le producía un estremecimiento de placer, especialmente cuando introdujo su lengua en el ombligo, su miembro se endureció hasta un punto rayano al dolor o a un inmenso placer, según cómo se viera. Al terminar de quitarle la miel, se movió hacia arriba deslizando la lengua desde el vientre hasta la nuez. Con un gemido gutural, Sasuke echó la cabeza para atrás con intención de facilitarle el acceso a su cuello.

Hinata lo miró sonriendo con dulzura y bajó de nuevo de la cama para coger un pequeño cuenco de la bandeja. Ni ella misma sabía de dónde había salido esa faceta atrevida suya pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, estaba decidida y sabía que ese plan podía funcionar. Volvió a acercarse a él y hundió los dedos en el cuenco de nata batida para acercárselo a los labios. Con el pulgar trazó el contorno de esa boca que tanto le gustaba saborear. Sasuke lamió la nata con una expresión realmente apasionada. Parecía como si, en realidad, la estuviera saboreando a ella en vez de la nata.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar- susurró él con la voz cargada de deseo.

-Entonces esto te volverá loco.

-¿Más aún?

No obtuvo respuesta. La siguió con la mirada mientras descendía por su cuerpo, cogía el cuenco y comenzaba a extenderle la nata por su hinchado miembro. Sus dedos lo acariciaban de tal forma que no pudo evitar gemir por las intensas sensaciones que lo recorrían de la cabeza a los pies. Una vez se lo cubrió de nata por completo, Hinata le separó las piernas y contempló su obra. Dejo el cuenco a un lado. Le miró directamente a los ojos antes de agacharse entre sus muslos y meterse los testículos con suavidad en la boca.

Sasuke gruñó cual animal enjaulado al sentir la intensidad de esas caricias en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Había algo distinto en ese instante que no hubo las otras veces que se acostaron. Había mucho más implicado, pero aún estaba seguro de qué era eso exactamente.

Cuando los testículos estuvieron libres de crema comenzó con su miembro. Sasuke se puso totalmente rígido al sentir que se lo metía en la boca. Hinata agachó su cabeza para atormentarlo pasando la lengua por la punta. Ella trazó un círculo con la lengua sobre el glande antes de introducirlo de nuevo en su boca, dejando a Sasuke sin respiración. El increíble placer que estaba sintiendo hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Arqueó la espalda de forma instintiva para introducirse más en su boca. Hinata no protestó, continuó impasible con su implacable asalto.

Sasuke estaba cada vez más loco de deseo. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de cosas en las que antes nunca se detuvo a pensar detenidamente. En esos momentos percibió con mayor claridad que le ocurría algo distinto a otras ocasiones. No estaban follando, ni siquiera estaban echando un simple polvo.

Estaban haciendo el amor.

Sí, eso era lo diferente.

En esos momentos había mucho más implicado que las veces anteriores. No se trataba solamente de satisfacer una necesidad básica de su cuerpo. Había mucho más sentimientos implicados. Embargado por esas nuevas emociones, poco después Sasuke llegó al clímax con un gemido gutural. Nunca antes se había sentido más satisfecho. Sin embargo, ella no paró hasta que estuvo segura de haberle arrancado hasta el último gemido de placer.

-Hinata- la llamó con voz ronca- Quiero saborearte yo también.

Ella le dio un último lametón y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Acto seguido comenzó a gatear sobre su cuerpo, la respiración de Sasuke se aceleró. Se sentó a horcadas sobre su cintura, le colocó las manos sobre los costados y le miró con dulzura.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres hacerme.

-Deseo sentir tus pechos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así?- le preguntó alzándoselos como si fueran una ofrenda.

Sasuke gimió al ver el modo en el que se tocaba. Fue toda una crueldad por su parte. Pero… eso lo hacía la tortura más deliciosa que jamás hubiese experimentado.

-Sí- contestó con voz entrecortada- Y también quiero lamerlos.

Con una ancha sonrisa, Hinata se soltó la abertura del camisón y le acercó el pecho derecho a los labios. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a lamerlo de tal forma que parecía un hombre hambriento que se lanzara de lleno a un festín. Jugueteó con la lengua alrededor del endurecido pezón, rodeándolo y torturándolo del mismo modo que ella hizo hacía unos instantes. Lo gemidos de placer que se escapaban de su garganta eran para él como música celestial.

Abandonó ese pecho y se dirigió al otro. Nunca antes había deseado tanto complacerla como en ese momento. Volvió a tirar de los pañuelos y la seda se rasgó un poco más. Ella se alejó con una carcajada maliciosa.

-Si te sueltas cariño, me pondré la bata y se acabó lo que se daba. ¿Es lo que quieres?

El negó ávidamente con la cabeza y relajó los músculos de los brazos.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-A ti.- la verdad se escapó de sus labios sin que lo pudiera evitar.

-¿A mí?- preguntó con voz cautelosa- ¿O mi cuerpo?

Sasuke sopesó por un instante. Lo que acababa de soltar le podía salir muy caro, pero ya estaba dicho. Debía afrontar los hechos. No había vuelta atrás en ese instante. Por una vez, contestaría con el corazón en la mano, sin mentiras, afrontaría lo que vendría sin miedo. Sasuke Uchiha podría ser muchas cosas pero nunca un cobarde. Así la miró con una mirada sincera y le respondió.

-A ti. Por entero.

Hinata esbozó una lenta sonrisa mientras asimilaba la verdad de esas palabras. No vio rastro de mentira en los ojos de Sasuke, pero no quería vender la piel del oso antes cazarlo. Decidió que, ya que se encontraban en esta situación, podría "jugar" un poquito más con ese "oso" que tenía atrapado.

-Esa respuesta es bastante complaciente. Creo que podré recompensarte por ello.

-¿Vas a desatarme?

-He dicho bastante complaciente,- le dijo con voz juguetona- no del todo complaciente. Por lo que te toca seguir atado pero te has ganado un premio.- sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué clase de premio?- preguntó el joven moreno con recelo.

-No te preocupes, amor, es algo que te va a gustar.

Dicho esto se puso a horcadas sobre su cintura y lo miró con sus ojos opalinos oscurecidos por la pasión. Sasuke contuvo un gemido al ver el deseo voraz que reflejaban esos ojos perlados, estaba deseando ver qué haría a continuación. Sin más dilación, introdujo su miembro en su interior. Sasuke cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la deliciosa humedad de Hinata.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios mientras lo montaba con envites profundos y pausados. Le mordisqueó los labios y los enterró en su cuello, sintiendo así en su lengua el gemido de Sasuke. Aumentó entonces el ritmo de sus caderas. Hinata soltó un gemido cuando sus músculos internos lo estrecharon con fuerza.

Sasuke era incapaz de hilvanar un solo pensamiento por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en esos momentos. Hinata era un regalo caído del cielo, ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Esa mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. No paraba de retorcerse de placer mientras ella lo montaba. Entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó como si fuera un animal encerrado. Clavó los pies en el colchó para así alzar las caderas y hundirse profundamente en ella.

Hinata soltó un grito al alcanzar un increíble orgasmo. Fue magnifico. Plenamente satisfactorio, como siempre que estaba con él. Sin embargo, siguió moviéndose un rato más hasta conseguir llevarlo a él también al clímax. Cuando lo hizo, se echó hacia delante para apoyarse en él mientras ambos normalizaban su respiración.

-¿Ya puedo soltarme?- preguntó el moreno al cabo de unos minutos.

-Claro.- susurró ella.

Sasuke desgarró los pañuelos con una facilidad y rapidez que la dejaron asombrada. La abrazó fuertemente en cuanto sus manos estuvieron liberadas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con exquisita ternura. La delicadeza del gesto la sorprendió incluso más y la llenó de una profunda alegría.

-Muchas gracias, cariño.- le dijo él.

-Ha sido un auténtico placer, señor Uchiha.- le contesto ella juguetona.

El moreno se echó a reír por el doble sentido de esa frase. Sí, para él también había sido un placer. "A decir verdad," se dijo, "no me importaría repetir la experiencia". En ese momento ella se alzó y, para su descontento, salió de ella. Sasuke puso una mueca que recordaba a la de un niño pequeño haciendo que Hinata soltara un breve carcajada. Por ello, le miró a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el joven Uchiha se sonrojara.

-Es raro ver que tú eres el sonrojado.

-Me has cambiado.- confesó- Y la verdad es que me alegro porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creo que puedo volver a pensar en un futuro.

-¿Quieres decir que...?- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo que quiero decir,- dijo interrumpiéndola- es que todo este tiempo que he pasado sin hablarte, sin verte, sin poder estar contigo ha sido realmente duro, mucho más de lo que jamás imaginé. Cuando te oí decirme que me amabas no podía creerlo, por eso me sentí irracionalmente furioso contigo al principio y te dije cosas realmente crueles de las que me siento avergonzado y, aunque sea tarde para disculparme, te pido perdón por ello. Pero cuando te marchaste ese día comencé a pensar detenidamente y me di cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido y del daño que te hice por comportarme como un niño pequeño.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento y la miró, todavía le estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa que solo ella poseía y por la que sería capaz de dar todo, hasta su vida.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo,- continuó- me arrepentí de mis actos, me arrepentí de hacerte daño. Por eso andaba como un zombi por las calles y era un inútil total. Me sentía hueco, como vacío por dentro, como si me faltara algo. Me faltabas tú.- le ofreció media sonrisa, ella contuvo el aliento- Sin ti, era como vivir en un mundo sin aire pero sabía que no podía llegar a ti porque te merecías alguien mejor que yo, en ese instante sentí que era lo correcto dejarte ser feliz. Por eso nunca fui de nuevo a buscarte.

-No sabía que para ti hubiese sido también tan duro.- dijo Hinata con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de lo que sentías?

-No.- le replicó dedicándole la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba- Me di cuenta mientras me "torturabas". Puede que entonces también lo supiera pero no he sido consciente de ese hecho hasta que te he visto aparecer hoy.

-¿Eso significa que tú también me amas?

-Desde el fondo de mi alma y mi corazón.

Su sonrisa se amplió y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo en los labios con dulzura y pasión, mostrado toda la felicidad que la embargaba. Él correspondió su beso gustoso y cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos sonriendo con verdadera alegría.

-Y ahora,- comentó Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa- es cuando toca celebrarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sonrió con picardía, le cogió del brazo y dio la vuelta en el colchón hasta que la tuvo debajo de su cuerpo. Hinata enrojeció al comprender a qué se refería. La sonrisa del Uchiha se hizo aún más amplia al verla sonrojar, se la veía realmente hermosa. Claro que él tenía sus propios planes para hacerla enrojecer y no precisamente por vergüenza.

Comenzó a descender con lentitud por el cuerpo de Hinata, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel para que no quedase una sola zona sin estimular. La joven Hyuuga estaba embriagada por el roce de su lengua y cada lametón le provocaba y un sinfín de deliciosos escalofríos. Sasuke se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y le separó los muslos con las manos. Y acto seguido, agachó la cabeza para tomarla con la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata se estremeció y le pasó una mano por ese sedoso pelo negro. Se dejó atrapar por la garras del placer. No había nada más satisfactorio que las increíbles caricias de su lengua. La joven no paraba de gemir y retorcerse a medida que el placer aumentaba.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando llegó al orgasmo. El intenso placer, sumado con el torbellino emocional que la embargaba, hizo que se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza.

Sasuke esperó a que sus estremecimientos pasaran y se alzó un poco para separarse de ella. Hinata emitió un débil gemido en protesta. Pero Sasuke no tardó en tumbarse en la cama de espaldas con ella encima.

-¿Pero qué...?- comenzó a decir.

-Confía en mí.

Era raro estar tendida sobre su cuerpo de esa manera, con la espalda apoyada sobre su torso, pero la postura poseía cierto erotismo que la hacía vibrar ante la expectativa. Sentía el roce de sus muslos en el trasero. Entonces introdujo sus pies entre las piernas de ella para que las separara. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué iba a hacer cuando sintió que la penetró desde atrás.

Gritó ante la sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella. Era realmente bueno cuando se lo proponía. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho en el momento en el que empezó a mover las caderas. La embestía de forma pausada pero hasta el fondo. Nunca antes se sintió tan indefensa. A pesar de todo, era una experiencia realmente erótica que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Sasuke subió las manos hasta los pechos de Hinata para masajeárselos sin dejar de penetrarla, a un ritmo salvaje, que estaba a punto de marearla por el intenso placer que sentía. La estaba volviendo loca.

Al cabo de un rato cogió la mano de Hinata, la llevó hasta el lugar en el que sus cuerpos se unían y la insito a tocarse.

-Tócame- le susurró al oído con voz ronca- Quiero que me toques mientras estamos unidos.

¿Cómo negarse a semejante petición? Se sentía tan extasiada que se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Notaba la dureza de su miembro mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo. En cuanto se tocó, él guió su mano hasta el oscuro triángulo de su entrepierna para acariciarla al compás de sus embistes.

Las continuas oleadas de placer los embargaban a ambos. Hinata apenas podía soportar el intenso placer de sus embestidas, Sasuke casi no podía respirar al sentir la deliciosa humedad que lo acogía. Entonces aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, ansiando llegar a la cúspide del placer, al tiempo que presionaba la mano sobre ella. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

Esta vez llegaron juntos al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro y sintiéndose completamente satisfechos. Esperaron hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Hinata sintió que salía de ella y en ese momento se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Has estado increíble.- le dijo.

-Soy tan bueno como mi compañera de cama.- le contestó con una media sonrisa.

Ella sonrió con timidez. Sasuke la apartó y se levantó de la cama. Los ojos de la Hyuuga mostraron confusión cuando la cogió de la mano y la insito a sentarse en el bordillo de la cama. Pero su confusión aumentó en cuanto él la miró con una expresión que no estaba segura de cómo definir.

-Bueno puede que este no sea el momento idóneo para hacer esto pero prefiero hacerlo ahora.- y en ese momento hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Hinata contuvo el aliento- Hinata, sé que nuestra relación ha sido algo (por no decir muy) extraña pero ya no tengo dudas sobre lo que siento. Sigo sin saber qué somos, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que te amo.- se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos- Te amo Hinata Hyuuga y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La joven morena se quedó muda, como paralizada, hasta que de pronto empezó a sonreír a pesar de que unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon se sus ojos.

-¿Cariño, he hecho algo mal? ¿Quieres que los repitamos en algún otro lugar más apropiado y romántico? No sé... el parque, la playa, un campo de flores... con ropa ¿quizás?- ella soltó una breve carcajada.

-No, no has hecho nada. Sí quiero cansarme contigo Sasuke Uchiha. Pero creo que sería mejor que repitiéramos la petición para tener una versión mejor que contar a nuestros amigos.

-Y a nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos.- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿No vas un poco rápido?- le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios con delicadeza. Le separó los labios para explorarla mejor y sentir la dulzura de su boca. Comenzó a tenderla de espaldas y, cuando ella perdió todo hilo de pensamiento por la dulzura de ese beso, él le separó las piernas para penetrarla de nuevo. Hinata gimió y le agarró el trasero mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eres un ser insaciable.-le dijo.

-Solo en lo que a ti respecta. Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo mientras estuvimos separados.- sonrió con cierta malicia- No creas que he acabo contigo.

Y procedió a demostrárselo en lo que quedaba del día y durante el resto de la noche.

Fin:-

OoOoOoOoOoO

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, esperamos que el ultimo capitulo halla sido de su agrado, y sentimos la tardanza.

Pronto esperamos tener Epilogo, para así dar por terminada esta historia.

Arigato a todos.

**Fc SasuHina**


	7. Epilogo

**Autores Fic:** Fc SasuHina de NU.

**Autora Capi:** Luchia-chan

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Epilogo**

Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, son del maestro Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke miró, sin poder creérselo aún, el anillo de casado que ahora lucía en su dedo corazón izquierdo. Acababa de salir al jardín trasero del restaurante para ver el cielo estrellado y escaparse un rato de la multitud, aunque a decir verdad no le molestaba tanto como en otras ocasiones. Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que le pidiera matrimonio a Hinata (la primera vez).

Habían sido los ocho meses maravillosos de su vida, en lo que había pasado en compañía de la joven noche día. Le encantaba despertarse cada mañana tan solo para ver una sonrisa es muy hermoso rostro.

Ya fueron como pareja oficial a la boda de Naruto y Sakura tres meses atrás. Él fue un de los padrino y Hinata una de las damas de honor. Ese día, por caprichos del destino, el ramo de flores de la novia de cayó a Hinata, por lo que Sasuke aprovechó para pedirle matrimonio allí mismo puesto que ya había comprado el anillo pero estaba esperando el momento idóneo para hacerlo, y ese desliz se lo puso todo en bandeja de plata.

Al poco rato, Hinata pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y lo abrazó con fuerza desde atrás.

-¿Qué haces por aquí solo?- le preguntó.

-Tomar un poco el aire, ya sabes que no me van mucho las multitudes.

En ese momento, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para poder contemplarla. Estaba preciosa vestida con su traje de novia. El blanco del vestido combinaba perfectamente con su marfileña piel. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas por ese leve rubor que nunca la abandonaba, aunque en ese momento fuera por la excitación y la felicidad, y sus ojos lucían más brillantes que nunca. La luz de la luna llena se podía ver reflejada en ellos.

-Sí, ya sé que estar con tanta gente no te va, pero todo el mundo no tardará en preguntarse qué ha pasado con el novio.

-Pues los que me conozcan lo suficiente lo sabrán.- le dijo medio en broma.

-¿Prefieres que nos escapemos y salgamos corriendo camino la hotel?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-Podríamos intentarlo. Pero solamente hay cuatro invitados míos entre esa inmensa multitud (entre los que he incluido a Sai y sigo sin saber por qué), el resto es de los tuyos.

Ahora le tocó reír a ella.

-Tienes razón. Solamente con los miembros del clan Hyuuga ya podemos contar al menos con cincuenta personas, solamente del Souke, que nos impedirán escaparnos.- arrugó la nariz de forma juguetona- ¿Crees que Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sai-kun y Kakashi-sensei serán capaces de batirlos?

Sasuke sonrió por la pregunta. Sus cuatro invitados contra todo un clan... interesante pelea.

-Estando el dobe de por medio, me espero cualquier cosa.

-Será mejor ir directos al centro del "escenario" entonces.- dijo Hinata sonriendo- Si tardamos un minuto más seguro que mi padre empieza a subirse por las paredes.

Sasuke le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y ella se lo pasó por la cintura mientras se dirigían de nuevo al interior del salón del restaurante. La mayor parte de los invitados eran los miembros de la familia Hyuuga, tanto del Souke como del Bouke, junto con varios ninjas de la aldea y los que fueron sus compañeros en la Academia incluyendo a sus sensei.

Al ver a los Hyuuga, Sasuke pensó en el día en que fue a pedir "oficialmente" la mano de Hinata.

La verdad es que no tuvo muchos problemas e incluso pudo ver el orgullo reflejado en el rostro de Hiashi Hyuuga, aunque intentara ocultarlo, por la elección que había hecho su heredera. El cambio de actitud frente a muchas situaciones que había sufrido Hinata a consecuencia de estar con Sasuke, hizo que se ganara el respeto de su padre y de todo el clan. Y ese hecho, unido a su "buena elección" de marido, la hizo situarse como la próxima líder de los Hyuuga.

Cuando entraron, Hinata se separó de Sasuke puesto que su padre le estaba haciendo señas para que fuera con él. En se momento Naruto, Sai y Kakashi lo rodearon.

-Sigo sin poder creerme que Sasuke-baka esté casado.- comentó Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

-He leído en un libro que ahora es cuando se da la enhorabuena por la unión así que... Felicidades por el matrimonio.- dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Gracias, creo.- le contestó Sasuke un tanto extrañado porque aún estuviera leyendo en los libros cómo comportarse con la gente.

-En fin,- empezó Kakashi- ya todos mis alumnos se han hecho mayores y comienzan a nadar en las turbulentas aguas del matrimonio.

Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron como cuando eran jóvenes y no entendían lo que su sensei soltaba por esa boca.

-Kakashi-sensei, déjate de decir estupideces.- dijeron al unísono.

Kakashi se puso la mano en la cabeza en señal de disculpa y se comenzó a reír. Fue entonces cuando llegaron Sakura y Hinata hasta ellos.

-Felicidades por vuestra unión Sasuke-kun. Se te ve realmente feliz aunque intentes disimularlo.- sonrió la joven Haruno.

Él miró para otro lado sonrojado, como si el tema no fuera con él, haciendo que la sonrisa de la pelirosa y de su esposa de ensancharan.

-¿Qué quería tu padre, Hinata?- preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Nada importante. Tan solo que, cuando volvamos de luna de miel, debemos empezar con los preparativos para mi nombramiento oficial como líder del clan.

-¡Es increíble Hinata!- gritó Naruto- Por fina vas a ser nombrada líder del clan. Quién lo diría siendo tú tan...

-¿Intentas decir que nunca viste capaz a mi prima para algo así?- preguntó, siniestra, una voz a la espalda de Naruto haciendo sobresaltar a todos.

-N-Neji hola, no te oí venir.- dije Naruto asustando por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el genio de los Hyuuga.

-¿Querías insinuar algo sobre que las habilidades de Hinata-sama fueran deficientes?- insistió enfadado.

-¿Yo? No, no, qué va. Sólo pretendía decir que... esto... como siempre fue tan tímida y esas cosas pues... en fin...

-No sigas, lo acabarás empeorando.- le recomendó Sakura a su esposo.

-Si dobe, mejor mantén la boca cerrada.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- convino Kakashi.

-Creo que apoyo la moción.- soltó Neji.

-Si yo también pienso que es lo mejor.- dijo Sai.

La cara de Naruto se ensombreció y puso carita de cordero degollado a todos los presentes, pero le ignoraron, menos Hinata

-Venga chicos, Naruto-kun no pretendía decirlo en mal plan.

-No sea tan comprensiva Hinata-sama.

-Eso, el dobe tiene la habilidad de cagarla cada vez que abre la boca.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Naruto soltó entonces su arma secreta sobre la novia... las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Venga chicos,- les dijo sin poder soportar la expresión de pena del rubio- vamos a dejarlo que hoy es una día de celebración.

-Siempre que alguien pone cara de pena no lo puedes soportar.-comentó Sasuke- Pero mejor que nos olvidemos de esto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Mejor sería disfrutar de la fiesta que estar pendientes de las meteduras de pata del rubio. Naruto pareció agradecido porque se pasara del tema, sobretodo porque no quería aguantar a Neji. Desde que había arreglado tantos años atrás las cosas con su prima se había vuelto extremadamente protector hacia ella, no aguantaba que nadie se metiera con su querida prima.

Comenzó a sonar un vals y Neji le pidió a Hinata que bailara esa pieza con él. La verdad es que le apetecía más bien poco bailar, pero necesitaba hablar con su prima, no había podido estar un momento a solas con ella desde que empezaran los preparativos de la boda.

-Hinata-sama debo hablarle de una cosa.- dijo cuando ya estaban el la pista de baile y comenzaban a bailar.

-¿Qué ocurre onii-san?

-Verá, es que sigo sin fiarme de ese Uchiha...

-¡Por todos los cielos, onii-san!- le soltó algo enojada- Ya sabes lo que siento por él, y te puedo asegurar que él también siente lo mismo. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Yo no estoy tan seguro- se opuso con semblante serio- Sé que fue él el causante de todos los males que la aquejaron varios meses atrás. Su relación con él no es que empezara de forma muy alegre. No crea que no me di cuenta de ello. No había más que fijarse en cómo se miraban cada vez que se cruzaban por la calle. Es evidente como se inició su... digamos "relación amorosa".

-O-onii-san, - dijo totalmente sonrojada- ¿T-tú s-sa-sabes cómo comenzamos a rela-relacionarnos Sasuke y yo?- preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-Bueno lo que se dice saber... no. Pero, por cómo ha reaccionado al decírselo, es evidente que estaba en lo cierto.

La morena se maldijo para sus adentros. Su primo era extremadamente observador.

-Por eso sé que fue él quién le causó tanto dolor. No quiero que vuelva a lastimarla nunca más Hinata-sama. Mi deber es protegerla y eso es lo que intento.- concluyó el ojiblanco.

Hinata se sintió conmovida por la preocupación de Neji. Su primo la quería mucho y no quería que volviera a sufrir. Pero debía asegurarle que, hacía tiempo, que estar con Sasuke no le reportaba más que felicidad.

-No debes preocuparte por eso onii-san.- le aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Sasuke me hace muy feliz. Los días en que nuestra relación no estaba basada en nada en concreto ya han pasado, nos hemos dado cuenta de los sentimientos hacía el otro.

-Pero él le hizo mucho...- comentó Neji a protestar.

-Ya sé yo perfectamente lo que me hizo.- le cortó ella- Pero puedo asegurarte que hace tiempo que dejamos todo solucionado. Nos amamos onii-san, en serio.- le sonrió con dulzura- He aprendido a ver más allá de lo que muestran los ojos y he podido comprobar que Sasuke es sincero respecto a sus sentimientos hacia mí. No dudes de mi palabra, por favor onii-san.

-De acuerdo.- se rindió él- Pero le mantendré vigilado por si acaso.- añadió en voz más baja. Hinata se echó a reír.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Sakura estaban hablando mientras Hinata bailaba con Neji. Sasuke lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas furtivas para intentar averiguar qué quería decirle Neji a su esposa. Aunque, por las miradas que le lanzaba el ojiblanco, podía hacerse una idea aproximada del tema de conversación.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura al "pescarle" en una de sus miradas furtivas.

-No, no es nada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una indiferencia que no sentía.

-Si tú lo dices.- replicó nada convencida.

-¡¡Hola cuñado!!- gritó una voz de repente.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a una Hanabi radiante de felicidad acercarse a ellos. Cuando llegó hasta ellos le mostró una enorme sonrisa y les saludó a todos.

-¡Vaya Sasuke-san realmente tienes una habilidad increíble para escaparte de las multitudes! Mi onee-san tenía razón.- le guiñó un ojo- Haces que de esta escapada parezca hasta de profesional.

Sasuke sonrió. Le caía muy bien la hermana de Hinata, era buena y sincera con todo el mundo y, lo más importante para él, quería a su hermana mayor más que a nadie. Ella era el único miembro del clan Hyuuga con el que no le importaba estar, no mostraba una "repentina admiración" por su hermana como muchos otros del clan. Ella siempre quiso a Hinata y, solo por eso, se había ganado inmediatamente el respeto del moreno.

-¿Dónde está mi onee-san?

-Allí bailando con Neji.- le indicó Naruto.

-¿Neji-niisan bailando?- preguntó anonadada- Esto no puede ser bueno.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada. En ese momento volvieron Neji y Hinata de bailar.

-Neji-niisan,- dijo Hanabi nada más se reunieron con ellos- ¿qué le querías decir a mi onee-san? Porque no me irás a decir ahora que te gusta bailar.

Sasuke soltó otra carcajada, se notaba que Hanabi conocía bien a su primo y sabía que eso de bailar no era lo suyo. Neji se enderezó.

-Bueno ya que es un día excepcional, pensé en que sería de mala educación no sacara a bailar a la novia.- dijo con cara seria.

-Ya...- le replicó Hanabi con una mueca burlona- Y yo soy la quinta Hokage disfrazada.

-Hanabi déjalo.- le dijo su hermana- tan solo quería charlar un rato conmigo porque hemos hablado muy poco desde que comenzamos a organizar la boda, eso es todo.

-Aja, ¿y para eso debe bailar? Neji-niisan eres un poco raro. ¡En fin! Esta es mi oportunidad para aprovechar tu estado de locura. Después de este baile, ¿no te irás a negar de concederle otro a la hermana de la novia, verdad Neji-niisan?- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Cómo si pudiera negarme...- replicó él mientras iba con su prima pequeña cogida del brazo de nuevo hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Podría bailar contigo Hinata?- preguntó Sai de repente sorprendiéndolos a todos- Es que ayer acabé un libro que hablaba sobre los bailes en las bodas y me gustaría probar a ver qué tal se me da.

-Claro.- le dijo Hinata no muy convencida de ser el "experimento" de bailes de Sai.

-Si necesitas ayuda grita.- dijo Naruto en plan broma. Hinata puso cara de preocupación- Yo no me sentiría muy seguro de bailar con alguien que se basa en un libro que, encima, acabó ayer.

-¡¡Calla baka!!- le gritó su esposa tras darle un golpe en la cabeza- No tienes que preocuparte Hinata-chan, Sai aprende muy rápido, y más si es algo que aprende de los libros.- sonrió para darle ánimos- No debes preocuparte, ¿verdad amor mío?- dijo tras lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a su esposo.

-Si, no pasa nada. Tan solo era una broma Hinata.- dijo Naruto intentando salir del apuro. Le aterraba intentar llevarle la contraria a Sakura.

-"Menuda pareja que forman estos dos" pensó Kakashi- Venga Sakura vamos a bailar.

-¿Eh? ¿A santo de qué sensei?- le preguntó extrañada.

-¿Es que no puede un maestro bailar con su antigua alumna?- sonrió.- Venga vamos.

Y sin más la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la pista para reunirse con Hinata, Sai, Neji y Hanabi. La música comenzó a sonar en el momento en el que llegaron a la pista. Los únicos que decidieron no buscar pareja y por pasar del baile fueron Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Qué dobe, hecha un bailecito?- le preguntó con sorna.

Naruto se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

-Me da que voy a pasar. Si quiero ser el centro de atención pensaré en otra cosa.

-Sigue riéndote así y lo conseguirás.

Ambos sonrieron y miraron hacia la pista de baile. Kakashi guiaba a Sakura de tal modo que parecía un bailarín profesional. Hanabi mostraba una sonrisa de enorme triunfo al conseguir hacer bailar a su primo Neji, le lo pasaba muy bien metiéndose con él. Neji mostraba una cara de resignación aunque en realidad intentaba ocultar que la situación le parecía divertida. En cuanto a Sai...le iba bastante bien, cosa que se podía ver reflejada en el rostro ahora tranquilo de Hinata, no se movía con gran gracilidad, pero no lo hacía mal del todo. Al menos no le había pisado... todavía.

-Vaya,- dijo Naruto chasqueando la lengua- ese Sai me va a hacer quedar mal después de esta.

-Ya quedas mal tú sólo sin ayuda de nadie, dobe.- le picó Sasuke.

-¡Cállate baka! Al menos yo he bailado, tú solamente has bailado el primer vals con Hinata y por obligación. Eres un soso que lo sepas. Esta pobre Hinata lo que se va a aburrir...

-Tampoco es que quisiera bailar el primer vals, pero Hinata amenazó con cortármelas si no lo hacía.- comentó el moreno.

Naruto se quedó estupefacto por esas palabras. ¿Realmente Hinata habría sido capaz de amenazarlo con eso? Sabía que había cambiado pero ¿tanto?

-¿De verdad que te amenazó con cortarte las... las pe...?- no pudo terminar la frase.

-Pues sí.- el moreno hizo una mueca- Y teniendo en cuenta que esa discusión la tuvimos hacia la hora de la cena, Hinata en ese momento estaba con un chuchillo en la mano que... bueno, reforzó su postura. Especialmente tras la elocuente mirada que lanzó a mi entrepierna.

-Tío, me da que no te has casado con la chica dulce, tierna y tímida que todos conocíamos. Un consejo, y te lo digo porque sé lo que es estar casado con alguien que te amenaza si le llevas la contraria, apréndete bien las expresiones y el tono de voz que usa cada vez que la cagues, de ese modo puedes ahorrarte muchas discusiones.

-Y aún así sigues casado con ella.- el ojinegro meneó la cabeza.

-En fin, quitando el mar humor que tiene a veces, me hace sentir muy feliz. Y con solo ver su sonrisa cada mañana me basta para sentirme lleno de dicha.

Sasuke le sonrió con cariño, él sabía perfectamente cuál era ese sentimiento, él mismo lo sentía cada mañana al despertar y ver a Hinata.

Siguieron mirando a la pista de baile, sin mediar palabra, cada uno mirando a sus respectivas esposas. Aún no podía creer que hubiese sucedido de verdad, se sentía tan feliz, que solo quería sonreír como un idiota.

En un momento dado, Sai hizo que Hinata diera una espectacular voltereta que la dejó como atontada un instante pero pronto comenzó a reír y le pidió que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-¡Sai-kun no sabía que hubieras aprendido eso en el libro!- le dijo riendo.

-Me lo he inventado sobre la marcha.- comentó sonriendo.

-¡Eh que yo también quiero probar!- gritó Hanabi desde la otra punta de la pista.

-¡Si yo también!- convino Sakura- Parece divertido.

-¡Cambio de pareja! Y como yo he sido la primera en pedirlo, me toca con Sai-san- dijo Hanabi yendo corriendo hasta el pelinegro.- ¡Venga ahora Sakura con Neji-niisan y tú onee-san con Kakashi-san!

-Muy bien, muy bien.- le dijo Sakura- ¡Pero en la siguiente canción me toca con Sai!

He hicieron el cambio de parejas. Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron todo con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente se lo estaban pasando bien y todos parecían muy felices. Sasuke miró al que consideraba su hermano, él también se mostraba tremendamente feliz. Nunca antes imaginó sentirse tan bien como en esos momentos.

Estuvieron un momento más callados, observando a sus amigos en silencio y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios que no podían ocultar. Hasta que Naruto habló.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo baka?

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

-Creo que esta es de las que merecen la pena. No lo eches a peder.- le dijo con una sonrisa made in Naruto.

Sin necesidad de más explicaciones, supo que se estaba refiriendo a Hinata. Miró a su esposa, que aún bailaba con Kakashi-sensei, y luego miró de nuevo a su amigo sonriendo con una expresión cariñosa.

-No te preocupes dobe, esta vez protegeré a los que más quiero. No tengo intención de perder a nadie más.- dijo enfatizando esas últimas palabras.

-Te creo Sasuke-baka pero, recuerda que esta vez, ya no estás solo.

-No lo olvidaré amigo mío, te lo aseguro.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo con una ancha sonrisa. Sasuke también había cambiado sin duda. "No", se dijo Naruto, "Hinata lo ha cambiado. Le ha dado a Sasuke lo que yo jamás fui capaz de darle... la esperanza." Hinata Hyuuga consiguió devolverle a Sasuke Uchiha lo que de niño le fue arrebatado, el calor de un hogar. "Yo no tenía ni hogar ni familia que me hubiera dado ese calor, por eso no pude salvar a mi amigo, al menos no de su oscuridad interior. Solo ella pudo"

-¿Ya tienes todo listo para la luna de miel baka?- preguntó intentado sacar de su mente todas esas reflexiones.

-Por supuesto.- dijo mostrando una extraña sonrisa- En cuanto esta fiesta acabe vendrán a recogernos para llevarnos al hotel, tengo preparadas unas vacaciones estupendas.

Naruto no habló más pero siguió un rato pensando a qué se debía esa extraña sonrisa que no supo identificar en el rostro de Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha devolvió la vista a su esposa que ahora se iba a bailar con Neji de nuevo, mientras que Sakura iba corriendo a probar la "voltereta Sai" como acababa de bautizar Hanabi.

Cuanto más la miraba más la deseba, y más deseaba que se acabara esa maldita fiesta para que pudiera irse al hotel donde estarían solos por fin. Sus relaciones sexuales se habían moderado desde el día en que le pidiera matrimonio. No es que hubieran dejado de tenerlas, pero carecían del desenfreno y desesperación de sus primeros encuentros cuando comenzara su "aventura amorosa". Sonrió de nuevo con picardía.

Tenía todo especialmente preparado en el hotel para una velada romántica... y evidentemente para lo que vendría después.

Contempló de nuevo a su esposa. Ese vestido se le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, mostrando todas sus voluptuosas curvas y marcando a la perfección su cuerpo femenino.

"Me pregunto," se dijo "si ese vestido será fácil y rápido de quitar". Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha con solo pensarlo. Solo había un modo de comprobarlo y, para ello, debía terminar esa maldita fiesta. Si ahora estuvieran en sus primeros meses de "relación", no habría dudado en buscar el modo de sacarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta para hacerle el amor con frenesí. Pero ya habían dejado atrás esos días, comenzó a pensar a medida que veía a su esposa acercarse a él tras el final de la canción, y ahora esperaría a que llegara el momento adecuado para irse.

Aunque de todos modos... no convenía perder ciertas tradiciones de pareja.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado. _

_Besos, y nos estamos leyendo_

_**Fc SasuHina**  
_


End file.
